Um amor pra viver e recordar
by Karol Weasley
Summary: Draco, a partir de uma brincadeira perigosa, leva duas detenções. Numa delas, começa a florescer um novo sentimento em seu coração, pela garota, cuja familia é rival da sua! Será q havera empecilhos para o amor? COMPLETA
1. Default Chapter

Um amor pra viver e recordar

Capitulo 1 - Brincadeiras Perigosas 

Era tarde da noite. Hogwarts inteira já estava dormindo, exceto zeladores e alguns sonserinos. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy e Emília, estavam na antiga sala escondida, mais conhecida como a câmara secreta. Esperavam o novo aluno sonserino. Draco demonstrava profunda irritação.

¬Por Merlim! – Resmungou. – Nós marcamos com aquele panaca para estar aqui as 23:00h, será que ele esqueceu?

De repente alguém responde, logo atrás do loiro, com uma voz um tanto asqueroso e antipática, bem típico de sonserino.

¬Não Draco. – Malcom havia chegado e se aproximava do mesmo. Todos os presentes já estavam no 7º e último ano escolar.

¬Está atrasado! Vá logo, não temos o tempo todo. Se você quiser desistir... ta aí sua chance. – Crabbe comentou com o sonserino.

¬E por acaso tenho cara de alguém que desiste de qualquer coisa? Eu já estou aqui... falem logo o que preciso fazer.

Draco riu baixo sem que ninguém percebesse, a não ser Pansy, que não desgrudava do loiro. Este já meio irritado, respondeu ao novato.

¬Beleza... vou te explicar as circunstâncias... Se quiser se juntar ao nosso grupo, você terá duas opções de tortura, afinal todos nós já passamos por isso, por que não você?

Riram. Draco se segurou e continuou a explicação, fingindo estar sério.

¬Você pode agüentar 5 minutos recebendo o feitiço "Cruciatus" ou o mesmo tempo no lago congelado da Lula Gigante. Você escolhe!

Malcom olhava ao redor do local. A noite estava muito fria, todos vestiam grossos casacos com o emblema da sonserina. "Droga, as duas opções são horríveis... será que vale mesmo a pena comprar a amizade deles, ter a fama, com a minha vida? Ah, to nem aí... afinal eu sou um sonserino ou não? Acho que vou escolher..."

¬Ah... está muito frio agora... boto fé que eu prefiro receber... o feitiço... – Respondeu hesitando um pouco. Draco percebeu que o garoto estava nervoso, então passou o braço em volta do ombro dele e o "acalmou".

¬É isso aí! Isso prova que você é um verdadeiro sonserino. Vamos começar!

¬Quem vai lançar o feitiço?

¬Eu, é lógico... Quando estiver pronto, me avise!

¬Ah, eu já estou pronto. Vamos acabar logo com isso!

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o restante do grupo, com um sorriso irônico estampado em seu rosto. Percebeu então, que Emilia comentou com seu namorado, Goyle, sobre o perigoso 'teste'.

¬Quietos. – O loiro alarmou o casal. – Vão assustá-lo... vocês já receberam isso, e sabem que não aconteceu nada. – Disse piscando um olho. – Bom Malcom, já que você já está pronto, vamos logo!

Um silêncio assustador tomou conta do local por alguns segundos, então rapidamente, sem pestanejar, Draco balançou a varinha e invocou o feitiço, ensinado por seu pai.

_¬Cruciatus!_

Uma luz colorida saiu de sua varinha, que atingiu ao novato. Este nunca havia recebido uma maldição antes e começou a se contorcer, gritando de dor.

¬Alguém coloque alguma coisa na boca dele para abafar os gritos... Se nos descobrirem, seremos expulsos, isso se não formos mandados para Azkaban primeiro. Rápido! – Draco ordenou. Pansy tirou um lenço e colocou parte na boca do garoto.

Nem havia se passado nem 2 minutos e todos que assistiam, perceberam que ele parou de se contorcer, gritar e até mesmo de respirar.

¬Por Merlim, Draco... PÁRA! – Pansy gritou desesperada. – Ele morreu?

Draco também se assustou e desfez o feitiço. Correu até o garoto estatelado no chão, tirou o lenço da boca dele e começou a balançar seu rosto, tentando reanimá-lo.

Malcom tinha os olhos vermelhos, e suas costelas pareciam ter se quebrado e perfurado o pulmão. De repente, todos ouvem um barulho. Assustados, começaram a correr, menos Draco, que fazia de tudo para o garoto voltar a respirar. Depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que Malcom continuava vivo, então assustado, começou a sair correndo também, deixando o sonserino desmaiado no chão, sozinho.

¬Tem pessoas dentro da câmara! Chamem Dumbledore! – Algum professor acordou com o barulho e tinha ido checar o local.

Desesperado, o loiro começou a correr como louco, e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua num longo corredor. Percebeu que o professor que gritou por Dumbledore era Remus Lupin, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e que este começou a examinar o local. Por um momento, o sonserino pensou que havia se safado, porém ouviu alguém gritando.

¬Eba! Brincar de esconde-esconde... e veja! Achei alguma coisa amarela professor! Viu? Eu achei sozinho! Está atrás da pilastra, ou estátua, sei lá o que é essa coisa! Eu achei! Bem feito amarelo levado!

Era Pirraça, o fantasma mais chato de Hogwarts que gritava feito louco e pulava no ar, dando cambalhotas e apontando a estátua onde escondia o loiro Malfoy. Lupin se aproximou e disse num tom seco e ríspido, onde não era como de costume.

¬Me acompanhe Sr. Malfoy, o diretor deseja vê-lo.

Sem opções, Draco saiu e começou a seguí-lo irritado, pois até conseguirem chegar ao fim do corredor só ouvia o arteiro fantasma a gritar.

¬Amarelo! Cinza! Branquelo! Detenção! Hahahaha!

Depois de uns 10 minutos de caminhada pelo castelo, chegaram a sala do diretor. Mesmo nervoso, o antipático sonserino não perdia a pose de um garoto metido a onipotente.

¬Sente-se Sr. Malfoy. Lupin, pode voltar a dormir agora, obrigado pela sua ajuda! – Dumbledore ordenou.

¬Obrigado diretor. Boa noite!

¬'Noite. – Respondeu.

Dumbledore estava com enormes olheiras e sua feição demonstrava tensão. Ajustou seus oclinhos meia-lua no enorme nariz torto, pigarreou e começou a argumentar Draco.

¬Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy. Gostaria de saber toda a verdade por meio de uma conversa amigável, sem precisar utilizar a poção da verdade. Será que consegue conversar comigo sobre o que acabou de acontecer?

¬Pode. – Respondeu no mesmo e habitual tom de seco de sempre. Sem que houvesse alteração na sua voz, começou a contar o ocorrido, e por incrível que pareça, disse somente a verdade, omitindo fatos não importantes.

O diretor, sem mudança também de expressão e comportamento, começou a analisar o acidente.

¬Bom Sr. Malfoy. – Começou soltando um longo suspiro. – Dê graças a Merlim por Malcom estar vivo, pois como sabe muito bem, utilizou uma das três maldições imperdoáveis, e como o próprio nome diz, é imperdoável mesmo, porém como está em Hogwarts e pelo que vi o que aconteceu, foi apenas um "teste" sem fundamentos lógicos... – Novamente suspirou. – A pena disso, é Azkaban, mas no seu caso, ao invés de ter que dar uma visitinha na prisão, você pagará por duas detenções...

¬Duas? – Perguntou inconformado.

¬Por quê? Achou pouco para o crime que cometeste? Pois é, também achei pouco, mas como me conhece, sou um diretor muito bonzinho, por sinal. – O diretor falou de um modo muito sarcástico para sua pessoa, e isso não assustou o aluno nem por um segundo.

¬Não professor. – Draco respondeu a pergunta. – São suficientes...

Dumbledore apertou seus pequenos oclinhos e lançou um breve sorriso de satisfação, então continuou.

¬Muito bem, suas detenções serão: dar aula aos sábados até o final de novembro, a todos os alunos que estão com dificuldade em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... e...

¬O quê? Com aquele panaca do Hagrid? O que ganharei com isso?

¬Uma vida sem passeio por Azkaban... está bom pra você? Não responda, sei que está maravilhosamente bem! – Cansado da infantilidade do sonserino, continuou a explicar as detenções como se nada tivesse acontecido. – E como eu continuava a falar, a segunda detenção será participar do coral de outono, que será apresentado sábado que vem, mais precisamente daqui a 6 dias.

¬É só isso? – Perguntou desanimado.

¬Sim, se quiser mais, pode me procurar, pois Snape está querendo que alguém vá limpar a Torre Sul, pois está cheia de pó e teia de aranha.

Draco estremeceu ao se lembrar do seu ultimo ano, onde teve que limpar os troféus da Torre sul, e lá só havia fantasmas assustadores, que faziam de tudo para que o loiro se juntasse ao mundo deles. Dumbledore riu baixinho, e voltou a falar.

¬Bom, como de costume, mandamos uma coruja para sua família. Agora pode ir dormir, e não se esqueça que sua detenção começa amanhã, à tarde.

Sem se despedir, ou falar qualquer coisa, Draco se virou para ir embora, quando foi interrompido pelo diretor.

¬Boa noite, Draco.

Este apenas se virou e lançou um olhar de raiva e nojo, saindo logo em seguida. Voltou rapidamente para o dormitório e lá encontrou seus amigos no salão comunal. Contou-lhes tudo o que aconteceu, e então, quando terminou foi dormir. Já na cama, pensava: "Por que eu tive que dar uma de bonzinho? Eu não sou assim... eu sou um Malfoy... os bonzinhos sempre se ferram... ah, quer saber... é pouca coisa essa detenção... é melhor eu dormir logo." Virou-se e adormeceu rapidamente.


	2. O coral

Capitulo 2 – O Coral 

Não tardou a amanhecer e Draco acordou resmungando.

¬Droga... é hoje o primeiro dia.

¬Primeiro dia do que, meu amor? – Pansy perguntou parada na porta do dormitório masculino. Lançava um olhar malicioso para o loiro.

¬Pansy! – Draco gritou olhando para ela, e num desequilibro, caiu da cama. A garota começou a se aproximar dele, que estava todo enrolado da cintura para baixo com o cobertor. Estava sem blusa, mostrando seu belo "tanquinho".

¬Pansy sua idiota, saia de perto de mim!

Ela não obedeceu e começou a beijá-lo na nuca, deixando-o arrepiado. Irritado por não ter sido obedecido, empurrou-a para longe de si, porém sem machucar, e novamente avisou.

¬É melhor você sair daqui... Pansy... já disse a você que não tem mais volta... acabou! Por favor, me deixe sozinho agora, beleza?

¬Tudo bem! Eu não ligo. – E saiu do dormitório batendo a porta com o máximo de força que conseguiu.

Draco apertou os olhos, como reação ao barulho. Logo então, levantou, pegou seus pertences e foi ao banheiro. Tomou banho, trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes, arrumou os longos (não tão longos) e belos cabelos loiros, e ficou por um tempo encarando seu reflexo no espelho.

¬Uau! – Começou a conversar consigo mesmo. – Não existe um cara tão gato como você. Claro, não posso esquecer do toque final que deixa as meninas maluquinhas...

Pegou umdelicioso perfume masculinoe começou a espirrar gotas por todo o corpo. Sorriu.

¬Ah... – Inspirou o delicioso aroma do perfume masculino e suspirou. – Eu sou tudo de bom. Sinto até vontade de me dar um beijo.

¬Eu heim! – Goyle riu entrando no banheiro e se deparando com a cena de Draco com o rosto colado no espelho. – Virou veado, heim Draco?

Este ruborizou mas não perdeu a postura.

¬Não Goyle, estava me admirando!

Ambos caíram na gargalhada e começaram a sacanear até que Goyle comentou:

¬Se apresse então, bonitão, Dumbledore quer fazer um discurso sei lá sobre o que!

¬Ta, to indo então! _Adios!_

Draco saiu e foi para o Salão Principal. Chegando lá, viu os professores e alunos nos seus respectivos lugares e foi se juntar com a turma na sua mesa. Dez minutos passados e todos se levantaram e cessaram a conversa. Com o ambiente calmo, o diretor pôde começar seu habitual discurso.

¬Bom dia a todos em Hogwarts!

¬Bom dia. – Responderam.

¬Eu gostaria de avisar a todos para que mantenham a calma, pois não vou demorar muito neste discurso. Pois bem... ontem alguns alunos com a mente perturbada, resolveram fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto no qual acabou levando um garoto para a enfermaria. Malcom Phillip Darling, novato sonserino, foi vitima do feitiço "Cruciatus", e graças aos delicados cuidados da nossa tão dedicada Madame Pomfrey, ele sobreviveu.

Houve uma salva de aplausos de muitos presentes. Dumbledore salvou também, e logo em seguida levantou suas mãos brancas e enrugadas, a pedido de silêncio.

¬Obrigado. Bom, alunos do coral, juntamente com a professora Beth, cantarão uma musica para agradecermos a Merlim pela vida de Malcom.

Todos se sentaram, menos alguns alunos, dentre eles, Gina Weasley, seguiram rumo à mesa dos professores. Draco estava sentado na ponta do banco, praticamente ao lado dos cantores. Pensou por um instante como seria estar entre eles hoje... "eca... Cantar junto com essa pobretona... que horror!"

¬Estão todos prontos? – Beth perguntou aos cantores, que assentiram com a cabeça. A professora então começou a mexer a varinha, sendo a maestria e começaram a cantar.

"Há uma luz, está muito claro para mim. Foi a magia de Merlim que salvou e salva a todos, todos os dias. Bendito seja Merlim, por ser o Mago Branco. Sua magia avisa a todos que está tudo bem. Eu sei, pois o brilho é intenso!"

De repente, os cantores pararam de cantar, deram dois passos para trás, e Gina continuou parada no mesmo lugar, pois agora, cantaria um solo.

"Aqui estou eu, fazendo agradecimentos ao belo mago Merlim! Bela luz branca, seja perfeita sempre. Abençoe a vida deste menino que sobreviveu. Eu acredito na paz!"

Durante sua cantoria sozinha, olhava distraidamente e ingenuamente para Draco, que por sua vez, também a encarava, porém não pelo fato da musica, mas por descobrir a bela voz que a garota possuía. Quando parou de cantar, Draco sentiu como seu um jato de água tivesse sido jogado sobre ele, e então despertou, batendo palmas e olhando a todos com arrogância.

¬Obrigado Beth, e aos cantores. Tenham todos um ótimo dia e juízo. – Dumbledore deu o ultimo aviso e sentou-se novamente.

Draco e sua turma foram os primeiros a saíram e foi até o campo de quadribol conversarem.

¬Hei Draco, você viu a pobretona weasley cantando? – Crabbe perguntou.

¬Vi... pelo menos alguma coisa de bom a família deles tem.

Todos o olharam, espantados e Pansy, por sua vez, reclamou.

¬Bom? Como assim bom? Já está de olho na feiosa Grifinoriana?

¬Feiosa? Eita, olha o ciúme heim Pansy... além do mais, por que você pergunta? Já está tudo acabado entre nós, não é?

¬Então é verdade! – Crabbe falou se dirigindo ao loiro. – Você está mesmo de olho nela! Draco... você é um sonserino... um Malfoy... e...

¬E antipático, rico... e etc... você acha mesmo que eu iria me "encantar" com uma grifinoriana? Fala sério... puts... – Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava para se atrasar. – Preciso ir galera... detenção!

E se retirou deixando-os no campo. Demorou uns 5 minutos para chegar na sala e quando entrou, percebeu que todos o encaravam, inclusive Gina.

¬Está atrasado, Sr. Malfoy! – Informou a professora Beth.

¬Eu sei... foi mal aí! – Respondeu como se não tivesse acontecido nada, e na sua habitual arrogância, levantou uma sobrancelha.

¬Muito bem! Vamos começar.

Todos os alunos se acomodaram nos assentos. Os componentes eram: Gina, Luna, Denis, Colin, Kate (aluna nova), e Draco.

¬Bom dia alunos. Acabei de receber um pedido de Dumbledore.

"Credo! Só falta aquele velhaco 'gaga' ter inventado mais alguma breguice para apresentar." Draco pensou soltando um longo suspiro demonstrando impaciência.

¬Algum problema, Sr. Malfoy? – Beth perguntou incomodada.

¬Problema? Comigo? Nunca há problemas comigo. Pode dizer a maravilhosa idéia de Dumbledore. – Ironizou.

¬Pois bem! Como falta mais ou menos 6 dias para apresentação.. se não estou enganada, é sábado agora né? Bom, pois bem... eu, particularmente adorei a idéia do diretor. Esses dias, ele passou em Londres e assistiu a um filme trouxa: O fantasma da ópera!

¬Filme trouxa? – Draco indagou. Beth o lançou um olhar de reprovação e continuou a falar.

¬Uma das músicas deste filme, se chama: _All I ask of you_, e pensamos no dueto, ou melhor, um homem e uma mulher que tenham belas vozes... Entramos num consenso, e decidimos que os cantores serão...

Todos, exceto Draco, ficaram nervosos para saber se seriam escolhidos, então Beth deu-lhes a tão esperada resposta.

¬Virginia Weasley, e... não acredito…!

Um breve silêncio tomou conta da sala, porém logo foi quebrado, sem exaltação.

¬Draco... Malfoy...

¬O quê? – Berrou ao ouvir seu nome. – E-eu não posso, eu não consigo, eu não canto!

Ruborizou. Todos riam, e de repente Beth passou-lhe a mão nos ombros.

¬Calma Draco! É por isso que você está aqui nessa classe, para aprender a cantar... afinal tem um "porém"... você não se esqueceu que está cumprindo detenção, não é mesmo? Você vai conseguir!

Draco afundou na carteira e podia ouvir cochichos sobre ele para Gina.

¬Coitada, vai ter que ensaiar com ele?

Gina olhava carinhosamente para a amiga, Luna, e respondeu.

¬Não me preocupo. Falta menos de uma semana... e os ensaios não serão de longa duração. Vai passar rápido.

Ambas sorriram e tornaram a ficar em silêncio.

¬Muito bem, Gina e Draco, vocês não apenas cantarão, como também deverão fazer algum tipo de improvisação na movimentação, isto é, se vocês não inventarem alguma coreografia e ensaiarem juntos. Fui clara?

¬Sim. – Responderam.

Bom, o restante será com uma segunda música...

¬Não professora! – Denis contestou. – Acho que ficaria melhor uma única apresentação, afinal o povo vai querer beber, dançar... e nem todos gostam do nosso coral... então acho que seria melhor para todos nós, aproveitássemos melhor a noite, não acha?

Beth sorriu amigavelmente e logo respondeu.

¬Interessante sua visão, Sr. Denis, pois bem... que assim seja. Estão de acordo, todos?

¬Sim. – Responderam todos, sem exceção.

"Quanto mais cedo isso terminar melhor..." Draco pensou.

¬Pois bem, está decidido. Draco, Gina... não se esqueçam de ensaiarmos amanhã, viram? Estão dispensados.

Draco saiu correndo de foi até o campo de quadribol encontrar seus amigos.


	3. Ensaios

Capitulo 3 – Ensaios 

Assim que os encontrou, falou sobre o primeiro dia de detenção. Todos riram e Crabbe sacaneou.

¬Viu no que dá, ficar cantando embaixo do chuveiro?

¬Não tenho culpa se descobriram meu enorme talento justamente quando estou tomando banho. Algum dia, alguma garota conhecerá meu _enorme talento_ também.

Riram. Perceberam que já estava escurecendo, então voltaram para o Salão Principal jantarem. No momento que Draco e seu grupo sentaram-se na mesa, avistaram uma bela coruja cinza se aproximando do loiro.

¬Droga, deve ser uma carta de Lucius. Estou me sentindo um completo idiota aqui, levando bronca por carta...

Tirou da pata de Pandora, sua coruja, e leu o pedaço de pergaminho.

"Draco, seu inútil, como ousa levar duas detenções ao mesmo tempo? Bom, depois discutiremos isso... mas devo dar-lhes os parabéns, afinal demonstrou ser um verdadeiro Malfoy. Dumbledore disse que o feitiço foi lançado perfeitamente. Você é muito frio e antipático. Nunca se esqueça que somente assim se ganha o respeito. Seja sempre você mesmo. Até logo, Lucius"

Terminando de ler, rasgou no mesmo momento em vários pedaços, o pergaminho, e depois foi dar comida à Pandora. Pansy perguntou preocupada.

¬Ele brigou com você? É por isso que você está com essa cara?

¬Que cara? – olhou irritado para ela. – É a única cara que tenho, aliás... ele não brigou comigo... Elogiou-me pois foi a primeira vez que lancei uma maldição em alguém.

¬Serio? Mas foi tão perfeito!

¬Claro, né? Eu sou um Malfoy!

Riram e então começaram a comer. Terminado o jantar, todos se dirigiram para seus respectivos dormitórios. O loiro já se encontrava num sono profundo. Neste sonho, começaram a aparecer coisas e pessoas estranhas, dentre elas, Gina Weasley.

Ele não conseguia entender por que a ruiva o acariciava enquanto dormia. Estava consciente de que estava sonhando, porém conseguia sentir o suave toque das mãos da garota sobre seu rosto. Ao seu ouvido, ecoava varias vezes o sussurro: "Estou tão feliz ao seu lado."

Seu coração pareceu mais leve ao ouvir e sentir o carinho que nunca recebera na vida. Acordou e sentiu uma vontade indubitável de chorar. Foi até ao banheiro, despiu suas roupas para tomar banho.

Pela primeira vez, desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, chorou. A água que escorria pelo seu corpo, levava de seu belo e fino rosto, todas as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

Um tempo depois, já mais calmo, desceu sozinho até o Salão Principal, tomou café lentamente e logo foi para a aula de canto. Sentou na cadeira que havia na sala vazia. Esperou por, aproximadamente 10 minutos por Beth e Gina.

¬Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. – A professora cumprimentou-o animada.

¬Bom dia. – Respondeu automaticamente. Beth percebeu seu mal-estar, e o abraçou.

¬O que houve, Draco? Está passando mal?

¬Não! É só... foi só... um sonho! – Respondeu atordoado e sem graça.

¬Quer conversar?

Gina o observava ao lado da professora. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o dele por uns segundos, fazendo-o sentir novamente o calor do seu carinho. Incomodado, olhou para outro lado e perguntou.

¬Vamos começar logo, professora... por favor?

Ela sorriu e respondeu serenamente.

¬Muito bem, claro! Bom, com a minha varinha, farei o instrumental... Aqui está a letra da musica... E ao lado de cada trecho, estão as iniciais de seus nomes. Tentem seguir o ritmo, ok? Draco, você começa primeiro. Espera a musica iniciar e então, tente seguir com a letra.

Draco começou a cantar. Errava um pouco o ritmo, porém era afinado. Gina parecia enfeitiçada. "Nossa... nunca pensei que esse asqueroso cantasse tão bem... Uau, como a voz dele é linda" pensava. Perdida em pensamento, não havia se tocado que sua hora havia chegado. Beth a alertou.

¬Preste mais atenção Virginia, se não será uma péssima apresentação.

¬Desculpe professora... pode começar novamente?

¬Ok, novamente, viu Draco? 1, 2, 3 e...

Continuaram a ensaiar durante toda a manhã. Nesse período nenhum aluno iria ter aula, em função dos preparativos da festa.

Três dias de ensaio já havia se passado, sem contar com o dia anterior. Já estavam na sexta feira. Draco e Gina pegaram o jeito bem rápido.

¬Perfeito. – Beth os elogiou. – Agora é só vocês improvisarem ou talvez ensaiarem hoje alguma coreografia e estarão perfeitos. Não se esqueçam que amanhã exige traje de gala!

Empalideceram. "Amanhã?" Pela primeira vez, trocaram olhares confusos e lançaram um sorriso amarelo para a professora, que perguntou.

¬Vocês não esqueceram... não é?

¬Não!

¬Hum... Bom, vocês estão ótimos e preparadíssimos para amanhã! Boa sorte! Estão dispensados. E novamente... meus parabéns!

Os dois acenaram e saíram. Andaram no mesmo ritmo lento pelo longo corredor, sem abrirem a boca, até que Draco quebrou o silêncio.

¬Que saco... já é amanhã!

¬Por que está reclamando?

¬Ah... to nervoso, só isso… vou gaguejar e não quero que zoem de mim! Vou arranjar um jeito de ficar doente e faltar.

Gina riu e apenas comentou.

¬Faça como quiser, só não se esqueça de umas coisinhas: 1º,Você está cumprindo detenção; 2º , sua atuação só funciona para uma platéia; e 3º exatamente desse jeito infantil, você será zoado.

Draco parou pensativo e Gina continuou andando sozinha.

¬Espere!

A ruiva parou, porém sem virar para trás.

¬O que foi agora?

¬O que você vai fazer hoje à tarde?

Gina congelou. Sentiu um frio na espinha.

¬Estudar... por quê?

¬Ah... bem, queria passar a tarde com você...

Ruborizou. "Querendo passar a tarde comigo? Como assim?"

¬O quê? – Gaguejou.

¬É... para ensaiarmos...

O sangue voltou a percorrer novamente no corpo de Gina. Desapontada pela resposta, olhou para o chão e logo em seguida para ele.

¬Ok. Encontre-me no Salão de Inverno depois do almoço.

Draco fez uma careta e sugeriu.

¬Que tal a antiga câmara secreta?

Gina começou a ficar desconfiada e perguntou.

¬Por quê?

¬Ah... bem... lá ninguém saberá que estamos juntos... e poderemos ensaiar em paz.

¬Ahn... você não quer que ninguém saiba que vamos nos encontrar e para sermos... amigos secretos, não é?

Draco sorriu e afirmou.

¬Exatamente! Como você é esperta. É como se você estivesse lendo minha mente.

¬Certo... talvez você também consiga ler a minha?

Olharam profundamente dentro de seus olhos, e ficaram parados por cerca de 5 segundos, até que Gina novamente deu-lhe as costas e continuou andando. Draco abaixou a cabeça e falou.

¬Gina... Gina por favor espere... você não entende! Eu... eu não posso ser seu amigo...

Ela parou novamente e se virou para olhar nos belos olhos cinzas do loiro.

¬Olha Draco... pensei ter visto algo bom em você... mas eu estava enganada... muito enganada.

Abaixou a cabeça, deu meia-volta, e continuou seu caminho sozinha, deixando-o parado no mesmo lugar onde estava.


	4. A apresentação

Capitulo 4 – A Apresentação 

Draco continuou parado no mesmo lugar, cerca de 2 minutos. Não conseguia pensar em nada. O vazio passava pela sua mente conturbada, até que depois um barulho fantasmagórico o fez voltar à realidade e continuar seu caminho.

As horas voaram, e o loiro continuava sozinho, pensando "Meu primeiro fora... caramba! Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer justo comigo... um Malfoy... Exatamente... eu sou um Malfoy... e ninguém da minha família se abala com coisas assim... nem com nada"

¬Palavras não me atingem. – Gritou inconscientemente.

Quando percebeu onde estava, e que conversava consigo mesmo, congelou.

¬Draco?

Um frio na espinha percorreu o corpo do sonserino ao ouvir uma suave voz feminina. Assim que se virou, viu Gina segurando um livro e olhando confusa. Ele a encarou e perguntou ironicamente.

¬Quanta intimidade você tem para me chamar pelo primeiro nome, heim Weasley?

Ela sorriu, deu-lhe as costas, sentou na cadeira e suspirou.

¬Ai ai...

¬Espere! Onde você pensa que vai?

¬Ah, quanta intimidade para se referir a mim dessa maneira, heim Malfoy?

¬Isso não importa agora...

¬Ah é? E o que importa para você além da sua fama e arrogância?

¬O coral.

Gina arregalou os olhos e automaticamente perguntou.

¬O que?

¬É... a apresentação já é amanhã e nem sequer ensaiamos a coreografia... acho que deveríamos...

¬Hummm... alguma vez, você já ensaiou alguma coisa?

Draco ficou pensativo.

¬Não, sempre improvisei, por quê? O que isso tem a ver?

¬Ótimo. – Ela sorriu. – Porque você já está acostumado com isso! Bom, preciso terminar de arrumar meu vestido. Adeus! – E se virou para ir embora, quando Draco lançou um feitiço e trancou a porta, perguntando.

¬Por que você é tão fria comigo?

Novamente a ruiva sorriu, pegou a varinha e respondeu serenamente.

¬Alorromorra! – A porta se abriu, porém antes de se retirar, tirou a duvida do loiro. – Sabe, acho que eu deveria te fazer a mesma pergunta?

E saiu. Draco se viu sozinho, para variar, com mais um fora da mesma pessoa. Desta vez, não foi perambular pelo castelo, mas sim, foi ao dormitório procurar seus amigos.

O tempo voou. Já era 22:00h de sábado e Draco estava todo arrumado, usando um belo smoking preto, cabelos soltos e molhados. Esperava a professora Beth e Gina para iniciarem a apresentação. Passados mais ou menos cinco minutos, ele avista as duas chegando, e ficou encantando com a simplicidade da ruiva. Estava belíssima. Vestia um longo vestido azul-claro, tinha parte dos cabelos ondulados presos, e o restante soltos, mostrando cachos perfeitamente modelados.

¬O-oi. – Draco gaguejou. Gina sorriu e devolveu-lhe o "oi".

¬Estão prontos? – Beth perguntou animada. – Ok, Draco, vá mais para a esquerda... isso... só um pouco mais para trás... perfeito! Gina, você fique onde está. Não se esqueçam, que ao longo da musica, vocês se aproximarão, beleza?

¬Sim. – Responderam.

¬Vamos começar!.

As cortinas se abriram. O coração de ambos disparava. Draco estava nervoso. "Que Merlim me ajude a não gaguejar." Pensou. Beth logo começou o instrumental. O loiro olhou uma única vez para a platéia e depois voltou sua atenção à música.

(Draco) – _"No more talk of darkness Forget these wide-eyed fears I'm here Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you Let me be your freedom Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here With you, beside you To guard you and to guide you"_

Ambos sorriam, estavam de frente um para o outro à uma distância de 2 metros. Gina virou-se para o público, segurava as suas mãos perto do coração, e deu continuidade a música.

(Gina) _– "Say you love me every weakening moment Turn my head with talk to summertime Say you need me with you now and always Promise me that all you say is true That's all I ask of you"_

Gina virou-se novamente para Draco e agora se aproximaram um pouco mais, ficando apenas a um metro de distancia.

(Draco) – _"Let me be your shelter Let me be your light You're safe No one will find you Your fears are far behind you"_

(G_ina) – "All I want is freedom A world with no more night And you Always beside me To hold me and to hide me"_

(Draco) – "Then say you'll share with me one love, One lifetime Let me lead you from your solitude Say you need with you're here Beside you Anywhere you go, let me go too  
That's all I ask of you"

Numa improvisação, Gina deu as costas para Draco, afastou-se do mesmo, dando uns 2 passos, porém continuava olhando para os belos olhos cinzas do loiro, e cantava.

(Gina) _–" Say you'll share with me one love One lifetime Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, Each night, each morning Say you love me…"_

(Draco) – "You know I do"

No momento que Draco cantou essa ultima parte, deu três longos e elegantes passos até Gina, e cantaram a ultima frase juntos.

(Draco e Gina – sorrindo) – "Love me... that's all I ask of you"

Tomado pelo desejo de há dias, o loiro finalizou a apresentação, aproximando seus lábios com os da ruiva, e beijando-a como nunca tinha beijado alguma garota antes. Foi apenas um selinho. Todos aplaudiam a dupla, enquanto ainda continuavam imóveis, encarando um ao outro e a cortina sendo fechada.

Estando sozinhos e sem ninguém para vê-los, Gina saiu correndo. Draco ficou sem entender. Pensou que ela tivesse gostado do beijo. "Droga, ultimamente não estou acertando nada". Pensou indo procurar seus amigos e aproveitar a festa.

N/a: Bom gente... aqui está a minha primeira nota... eu gostaria de saber o que voces estão achando? Nhaaaai, qlq sujestão será bem vinda! Se alguém quiser conversar comigo: (caso nao apareça as coisinhas, me add no orkut: Karol Carvalho. Vao aparecer varias, eu sou a q está abraçada com um loiro, ta?)

Valew a paciencia de todos!


	5. A Revelação

Capitulo 5 – A Revelação 

Desde o final da apresentação até os últimos minutos da festa, Draco não avistou Gina, um minuto sequer. Fingiu estar despreocupado, e como já eram 4:30h AM, resolveu voltar ao dormitório, mesmo estando sem sono.

¬Galera, to indo nessa... morrendo de sono! Essa noite já me encheu o saco.

¬Claro né? – Pansy argumentou irritada. – Ter beijado uma grifinoriana pobretona deve ter enchido muito o seu saco... como qualquer menina... não é mesmo?

Draco nem se deu o trabalho de respondê-la, apenas lançou aquele habitual olhar de desprezo e deu-lhe as costas. Assim que chegou no dormitório, despiu sua roupa e somente de calção, dormiu.

Domingo amanheceu, e ninguém havia despertado, porém as horas começaram a voar numa velocidade inacreditável, e logo já era 12:00h. Os alunos começaram a acordar e foram até o Salão Principal almoçar, já Draco, não iria descer sem antes tomar um bom banho.

Depois de já estar pronto, o loiro, ainda com os cabelos pingando, desceu. Quando chegou no Salão, viu que estava relativamente vazio, e ainda por cima, Gina não estava lá. Resolveu procurá-la. Não agüentava mais ficar levando "foras".

Passou primeiro na biblioteca, e lá encontrou Emilia e Pansy, porém fingiu não tê-las visto cochichando.

¬Não encare muito. – Emilia sussurrava para a amiga, que encarava o loiro.

¬Acho que ele não quer ficar conosco hoje. – Pansy falou.

* * *

Gina estava sozinha no Salão de Inverno, perto da lareira, lendo um livro. Sentiu que alguém estava se aproximando, porém nem se deu o trabalho de olhar. Esse "alguém" sentou justamente ao seu lado, e timidamente começou a puxar assunto.

¬Ah... oi Gina. – Draco a cumprimentou. Sem muita mudança de expressão, recebeu uma resposta fria.

¬Ah, oi Draco...

¬O que você está lendo? – Insistiu. Ela apenas levantou um pouco mais o livro para que a capa ficasse visível. – Ah... o famoso Gilderoy Lockhart... "o meu eu mágico"...

¬Sim. – Respondeu automaticamente. – Ele é um ótimo escritor, sabe expor suas idéias de maneira clara e interessante. Esse já é o 38º livro que estou lendo dele.

¬Uau... legal, mas por que você não está lá fora com suas amigas? Por que está aqui sozinha lendo _esse_ livro?

¬Eu prefiro ficar com a leitura... é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer!

¬Coisas? Que coisas? A única vez que a vi se divertindo, foi quando foi pela primeira vez para Hogsmeade, depois nunca mais...

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, fechou o livro, e o largou na mesa, olhando profundamente nos olhos gelados de Draco, porém dessa vez, não estava gelado. Ele parecia estar sendo sincero, embora Gina fazia de tudo para não acreditar.

¬O que você ta fazendo aqui, Draco?

Ele começou a olhá-la de outro jeito. Não era mais aquele olhar de nojo, rancor, desprezo, ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim. Pela primeira vez, estava sentindo uma vontade indubitável de beijá-la, de amá-la, e de ser sincero. Coisa que nunca conseguiu fazer com ninguém, muito menos com sua mãe, a quem pensava que o sentimento era _amor._ Desligou-se do tempo, porém não por muito tempo, já que Gina o chamara de novo.

¬Draco, eu te fiz uma pergunta.

¬Ahn? O quê? Ah Gina... desculpe estar ocupando seu tempo...

¬Draco? Você está bem mesmo? Você nunca se deu o trabalho de me pedir desculpas em nada, pelo contrário...

¬Exato! – Exclamou sorrindo. Ela o olhou confusa e perguntou.

¬O que?

¬Sim... "Pelo contrário", essa palavra é boa... quero dizer... o que eu realmente quero te dizer... é difícil, você não vai acreditar... mas... eu estou "ao contrário".

Gina enrugou a testa. Olhou para os lados como se alguém tivesse presenciando a cena. Queria rir, porém estava muito irritada. Devolveu a pergunta.

¬O que você quer dizer com isso?

"Droga, como eu sou idiota... estou fazendo papel de bobo... na frente da Weas... digo, Gina"

¬Calma... você... é que... bem, eu só queria te dizer... que acho, que você me inspira... que eu sinto falta de ensaiar com você, de passar a manhã ao seu lado...

Ela riu. Não ficou corada, nem sem graça. Logo lhe devolveu uma resposta fria.

¬Isso parece besteira.

Draco agora se irritou.

¬Mas não é.

¬Prove então!

Gina se levantou, e saiu do Salão. Estava indo a direção à torre da Grifinória, com Draco logo atrás. De repente, ele a alcança, pega na sua mão e a segura firme.

¬Gina, por favor me ouça. Você precisa aproveitar melhor a vida. Não pode ficar se escondendo atrás de livros, estudos ou sei lá o que...

¬O que você sabe por aproveitar a vida? – Gritou morrendo de raiva.

¬Com certeza sei mais do que você! – Disse levantando uma sobrancelha e lançando um sorriso, na intenção de melhorar a situação, porém não deu muito certo. – Gina, eu não quero apenas ser seu amigo.

Olhando firmemente para ele, sem chorar nem nada, respondeu.

¬Você não sabe nem quem realmente você é, quanto mais o que você quer. Aposto que quando for maior de idade, será pior que seu pai. Você é muito falso. Detesto isso!

Nesse momento, uma onda de raiva cobriu o lugar onde os dois estavam. Por sorte estavam sozinhos. Draco realmente havia se irritado, e nisso soltou-a, porém antes de a deixar ir, avisou.

¬Você ainda não sabe nada sobre mim, sobre o que eu penso, sobre o que eu quero... porém eu tenho a certeza de uma coisa... eu quero estar com você e sinto que você quer o mesmo... por que não facilita?

¬Aprendi isso com você... nunca facilitei nada a ninguém.

E saiu. Entrou na torre da grifinória sem olhar para trás, deixando-o novamente sozinho, abalado.


	6. A vingança de Pansy

Capitulo 6 – A vingança de Pansy 

Gina entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e lá encontrou o famoso trio estudando perto da lareira. Rony notou que sua irmã estava triste, e foi ao seu encontro.

¬Maninha, o que houve? Quer conversar?

Ela sorriu, tentou disfarçar, porém quanto mais força fazia, mais lágrimas caiam. Hermione e Harry se levantaram e foram conversar com ela também.

¬Venha cá Gina, vamos conversar só nós duas. De mulher para mulher.

Hermione insistiu para ficar sozinha com ela. Harry e Rony voltaram a "estudar". Ela e Gina sentaram-se no sofá, e começaram a conversar.

¬O que houve Gina? Quer contar para mim?

Ela olhou nos olhos da amiga, e assentiu com a cabeça.

¬Mi, você promete que não conta a ninguém, principalmente ao Rony?

Hermione beijou o "X" que fez com os dedos.

¬Pode confiar.

¬Sorriram. Gina respirou fundo e falou.

¬Eu tive uma briga... agora... com o Draco... ele veio até mim hoje... e começou a falar coisas para mim, que com certeza são mentiras.

¬Que coisas? Ele te ofendeu?

¬Por incrível que pareça, não! Ele começou a falar que eu o inspirava, e coisas do tipo... disse também que sente falta de mim...

Hermione sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido de Gina. Harry e Rony ficaram super curiosos, porém não foram interromper.

¬Gina, não sei como, mas você fez aquele asqueroso se apaixonar por você. Ele nunca falaria isso se não estivesse apaixonado. Não se esqueça que ele é um Malfoy... e gente assim nunca falaria algo desse tipo, para alguém como você... Posso ser sincera?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

¬Ontem, quando vocês estavam cantando, e no final ele te beijou... eu achei tão lindo... tão verdadeiro... eu acho que vocês são lindos juntos... só que, ele é um sonserino, e não o conheço ainda... mas pelo o que você me falou... ele realmente está apaixonado. Por que você não procura conhecê-lo melhor?

¬Não sei... – disse soluçando.

¬Sabe o que mais? Você não teria ficado tão abalada igual como está agora... se não estivesse apaixonada também.

Gina fez uma careta do tipo "eu? Apaixonada por um Malfoy?" Hermione riu.

¬Gi, não reprima seu sentimento... liberte-o. Se lembra... quando você gostava do Harry? Desculpe-me por isso miga... mas você perdeu muito tempo. Não perca de novo!

¬Ah... você tem razão Mi... eu vou dar uma volta... depois a gente conversa mais... obrigada! Tchau.

E saiu.

Pansy, juntamente com Emilia, Crabbe e Goyle estavam numa sala ao lado do Salão de Inverno. Estavam armando alguma coisa, pois Goyle segurava um pote com tinta vermelha.

¬Gente, eu tive uma ótima idéia, para acabarmos com a raça daquela pobretona... escutem... vamos até o Salão de Inverno... eu vou escrever algo na parede, algo que lembre Voldemort e aquela vez da Câmara Secreta. Ela é traumatizada. Vamos lá logo, antes que a garota chegue.

E foram. Pansy pegou um enorme pincel, e com os comandos da sua varinha, escreveu algo na parede. Depois que terminou, leu a mensagem, e riu.

¬Hahaha, perfeito! Vamos para o corredor... aposto que daqui a pouco ela vai passar aqui... já são 14:00h... e todo dia a esse horário ela vem pra cá.

¬Como você sabe? – Emilia perguntou.

¬Ah.. essa ultima semana eu a observei bem de perto... hahaha... vamos, antes que ela chegue e descubra... ou melhor... fiquem aqui... quando eu entrar com ela... vocês comecem a rir da cara dela... como se fosse uma palhaça...

¬Ok. – Concordaram rindo como idiotas.

Pansy foi para fora do Salão. Esperou a ruiva por cerca de 10 minutos. "Que lerda". No momento que a avistou, correu até ela e fingiu estar sendo amigável.

¬Oi Gina.

¬Oi Pansy. – Olhou desconfiada. – O que houve?

¬Nada não... eu só estava te esperando, porque precisava te dizer uma coisa...

¬Sim?

¬Bom... é sobre eu e Draco... não se preocupe... não temos mais nada... terminamos.

Gina sorriu e fingiu não entender.

¬Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando Pansy.

¬Bom... tudo bem... não era só isso... eu estava indo pro Salão de Inverno estudar com meus amigos... e queria uma ajuda sua... estamos meio ruins em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... pode nos ajudar?

¬Hum... posso... só não posso demorar...

¬Ok – Pansy sorriu e pegou na mão de Gina, levando-a para dentro da sala.

No momento que entrou, ela percebeu que todos riam. Seria como se tivesse feito algo realmente muito idiota, engraçado, e isso estavam deixando-a sem graça. Olhou para Pansy, que fingia estar impressionada com algo na parede. Congelou no mesmo instante que leu a mensagem.

"Virgínia Weasley, você ainda não se esqueceu de mim, Tom Riddle, não é? Já se passaram 5 anos e eu não a esqueci. Você ainda será minha... me aguarde"

Seu coração disparou. Tudo a sua volta começou a girar, e também uma onda de tontura começou a tomar conta da sua cabeça. Não conseguia ter nenhuma reação. Num impulso virou-se para correr até a torre da Grifinória, porém alguém a impediu de sair, abraçando-a. Reconheceu o perfume. Ainda em estado de pânico, não falava nada, nem ousou se mexer. Sentia-se protegida.

¬Fique aqui. O problema é comigo, ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e uma lágrima rolou por sobre sua face. Draco se dirigiu até Goyle, que ria incontrolavelmente.

¬Quer dizer então que você escreveu essa mensagem? Usou Tom como pseudônimo? Que coisa feia Draco... deveria fazer essas declarações sendo um pouco mais discreto, não acha?

Draco riu. Olhou novamente o aviso na parede, e num impulso de raiva, meteu um soco na cara de Goyle, que caiu de joelhos no chão. Este também se irritou. Cuspiu o sangue que estava na sua boca, e gritou.

¬Acabou, seu loiro metido. Acabou para sempre! Suma!

¬Com prazer.- Ironizou.

Virou-se até onde Gina estava, abraçou-a e saíram do Salão.

¬Vamos embora daqui. Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua torre?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. De repente começou a se lembrar do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Estremeceu. Draco a abraçou mais forte e continuaram andando sem falar nada. Quando chegaram perto da torre, o loiro tentou acalmá-la.

¬Não se preocupe com eles! São todos uns animais. Eu também já fui assim... coisa que me arrependo muito... mas eu mudei, eu juro!

¬Ela sorriu. As lágrimas começaram a se cessar.

¬Tem certeza de que você vai ficar bem? – Perguntou secando o belo rosto de Gina.

Sorriu novamente e assentiu com a cabeça. Draco a beijou na testa e antes que a deixasse sair, perguntou.

¬Bom... ah... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

¬Sim...

¬Você... gostaria de sair comigo amanhã... à noite, para Hogsmeade?

Gina abaixou a cabeça e respondeu tristemente.

¬Não tenho permissão para encontro com sonserinos...

¬Ah... – Draco entristeceu. – Serio?

¬Sim... meu irmão... iria me matar...

¬Ah... bom, então será que poderei te ver hoje à noite no Salão de Inverno?

¬Não sei... posso tentar.

¬Ok... as 20:00h, ta?

¬Tudo bem. Obrigada Draco.

¬Tchau Gina.


	7. Hogsmeade

Capitulo 7 – Hogsmeade 

Gina voltou para o Salão comunal. Ainda eram 14:30h. Decidiu cochilar um pouco para não furar o encontro com Draco. Assim que se deitou, as palavras de Hermione batiam na sua cabeça a todo o momento. "...ele realmente está apaixonado. Por que você não procura conhecê-lo melhor?" "Se lembra... na época que você gostava do Harry? Sem ofensas... mas você perdeu muito tempo... não perca de novo"

Sorriu. "É...a acho que Hermione tem razão... eu tento ser aquilo que eu não sou, e acabo perdendo tudo o que... amo. Preciso lutar contra isso". Pensou. Após esse pensamento positivo, virou-se para o outro lado da cama e dormiu. Não sonhou com nada.

Quando já eram 20:10h, Gina acordou.

¬Droga. – falou para si mesma. – Preciso correr pro banho, e depois pro Salão.

Dito e feito. Gina parecia um foguete. Disparou para o banho e logo em seguida, correu até o Salão. Chegou na porta as 20:25h, e pensou: "Acho que não adiantou muito eu tomar banho... estou toda suada."

Seu coração batia fortemente dentro de seu corpo. Sentia um frio na barriga. Mesmo estando meio nervosa, e com medo de não encontrá-lo lá, entrou.

¬Draco? – Perguntou numa voz baixa, acendendo a luz.

Quando tudo clareou, ela viu o local limpo, e parecia que alguém dormia no sofá. Era ele. Sorriu ao ver aquela cena. Foi se aproximando do loiro, que dormia encolhido no sofá, pois era muito alto, e mal cabia no assento. Gina agachou-se na frente dele, pegou uma mecha do cabelo loiro, e afastou do rosto.

Draco acordou, e sentiu a mão dela tocando seu rosto. Sorriu. Então logo se levantou, espreguiçou e começaram a conversar.

¬Já está melhor?

¬Sim... obrigada por ter me defendido hoje! – Corou. O coração começou novamente a bater mais rápido.

¬Que nada... fiz só o que devia ter feito a muito tempo. Levanta, tenho uma surpresa para você!

¬Surpresa? – Sorriu. – Nunca ninguém fez uma surpresa pra mim... antes.

Draco levantou, foi até perto da lareira onde tinha uma capa.

¬Vem cá.

Gina obedeceu. Ele colocou a capa sobre o corpo dela, e então percebeu que aquela era...

¬... uma capa de invisibilidade! – Exclamou sorrindo. Draco então começou a falar como se fosse uma criança ingênua.

¬Bom... eu pensei, que talvez, seu irmão não precisasse ficar sabendo... que iríamos dar uma volta... afinal hoje ainda é domingo.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, tirou a capa, e perguntou.

¬Mas, e se nos descobrirem?

¬Não se preocupe. Irei arcar com as responsabilidades.

Sorriram. Draco pegou novamente a capa, e lançou um feitiço para que ficasse maior e coubesse os dois.

¬Vamos?

¬Vamos!

E saíram do salão. Draco começou a conduzi-los para um caminho estranho. Gina parou e perguntou.

¬Draco, nós não estamos indo a Hogsmeade?

¬Sim... mas precisamos passar pela passagem secreta... assim não correremos o risco de sermos pegos.

¬Ah ta.

E continuaram seguindo rumo à vila. Depois de uns 20 minutos de caminhada, chegaram na loja "Dedos de Mel". Tiraram a capa num canto onde ninguém perceberia que estavam.

¬Pode escolher qualquer doce.

Uma onda de alegria explodiu dentro de Gina. Estava completamente boba com tudo o que via e sabia que poderia comer, porém não abusou. Pegou alguns sapos de chocolate, para dividirem, e uns feijoezinhos de todos os sabores.

¬Satisfeita? – Perguntou carinhoso. Gina ainda não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de comportamento, porém assentiu com a cabeça timidamente, pagaram e saíram da loja.

¬Que tal uma cerveja amanteigada? – Sugeriu Draco. – Podemos passar rapidinho no bar da Madame Rosmerta, e pedir pra viagem, pode ser?

¬Claro, o que você quiser!

¬Ok, vamos lá comprar, e depois podemos ir num local secreto aqui. Aposto que você irá adorar.

Gina como sempre, continuava sorrindo. Entraram então no bar, e pegaram suas bebidas. Draco pediu para que ela segurasse as coisas, pois iriam se cobrir novamente com a capa.

¬É muito longe? Só não se esqueça de que precisamos estar de volta em Hogwarts em... hum... uma hora e meia, ta?

¬Relaxa, não é muito longe não.

Draco conduziu por uns 15 minutos e então chegaram no local. Era realmente muito bonito. Estavam dentro de uma floresta, que parecia calma. Dentro dessa floresta, tinha um pequeno lago, com várias flores envoltas de si, tendo todos os tipos, cores e formas. Gina estava encantada.

¬Ah Draco... aqui é lindo! Como você sabia desse lugar?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, e começou a contar.

¬Ah... eu vinha aqui sempre quando precisava ficar sozinho. Ninguém conhece esse lugar... eu acho... aqui é muito bom para... fugir de tudo.

¬Fugir? E você precisava fugir? – Gina perguntou com a boca cheia de chocolate. Draco riu.

¬Sim... eu também sou humano. Tenho meus sentimentos. Nunca tive alguém em quem pudesse confiar, alguém pra gostar... alguém que... se preocupasse comigo.

Gina encostou sua cabeça no ombro do loiro, e revelou.

¬Eu me preocupo com você... desde quando eu não sei... muito menos sei... desde quando passei a gostar de você...

¬Está falando serio? Então por que a toda hora você me evitava?

¬Ué... tinha medo!

¬Do que?

Gina o olhou maliciosamente, porém com um toque de brincadeira, e disse.

¬De quem mais, Hogwarts inteira tem medo, além de você?

Draco fingiu fazer uma cara de espanto.

¬Como assim? Sou tão feio a ponto de assustar todo mundo? Agora entendi porque a Pansy gostava de mim... hahaha.

Riram. De repente, como um "_deja vu", _Gina acaricia o rosto do loiro e diz.

¬Estou tão feliz ao seu lado.

Draco se arrepiou inteiro. Congelou, porém sentiu-se mais leve. "Isso não é um sonho... mas... como eu pude prever algo assim?"

¬Eu também estou feliz ao seu lado, Gin. Obrigado por me entender...

¬Há, eu que agradeço. Você me entende perfeitamente, se preocupa comigo... e até me defendeu hoje...

¬Gin, eu só fiz isso... porque... eu descobri o verdadeiro significado... da palavra "amar".

¬Ah é? E qual é?

Sorriam. Draco começou a se aproximar mais do rosto da ruiva. Seus lábios novamente se tocaram, porém agora, o beijo fora correspondido. Foi um beijo rápido, e Draco logo lhe deu uma resposta.

¬É você... o verdadeiro significado para a minha felicidade... para a minha razão de lutar... "I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over knew… and the reason is you" – Cantou um trecho da musica "The Reason"

Gina sorriu e falou.

¬Como você canta bem! "Love me, that's all I ask of you"

¬Hehe, canto nada! Você que é perfeita. Ixi! Olha a hora, precisamos voltar! Quando a verei outra vez?

¬Hum... que tal hoje de madrugada no Salão de Inverno?

Draco fez uma careta.

¬De novo no Salão de Inverno? Não! Vamos pensar em algo diferente... que tal...

¬A sala... como é o nome daquela sala abandonada que fica ao lado do banheiro da Murta-que-geme?

¬Puts, também não estou lembrando o nome... mas eu sei qual é! Pode ser, tem que ser uma onde não nos descubram...

¬Verdade... bom, vamos voltar?

¬Vamos.

N/a: Nhaaaaai gente... qq ceis taum axando? Ta mto melosa? nhaaai, por favor, me diga no q posso melhorar! Espero q tds estejam gostando! hehehe qlq coisa, me add tbm no MSN ( karol "underline" weasley "arroba" hotmail "ponto" com) entenderam? heheh, se aparecer uma tal de Blue Fairy sou eu! Beijaum gente


	8. capitulo 8 Confissoes

Capitulo 8 – Confissões 

Os dois voltaram para Hogwarts pelo mesmo caminho secreto. Assim que chegaram, tiraram a capa e não repararam que quem estava justamente perto da estátua, por muita coincidência, era o irmão de Gina, Rony. Este por sua vez, assim que avistou a irmã com o cinzento Malfoy, ficou roxo de raiva. Sorte de todos por Hermione estar por perto e segurar o garoto, tentando acalmá-lo.

¬Seu nojento! – Rony gritava para Draco, e este por sua vez, não lançou olhares de raiva, nem de ironia, mas sim, de um garoto ingênuo. – Não pensa que eu vou deixar barato não. Primeiro você usa a minha pequena irmã na peça, para se mostrar o garanhão, não é? E depois com palavras falsas tenta seduzi-la para depois largá-la igual como você fez com a garota buldogue... a tal da Pansy.

Draco riu, porém logo cessou pois não queria arranjar encrenca, principalmente ao lado de Gina. Precisava acalmar o "cunhado" de algum jeito, então tentou arriscar.

¬Rony, infelizmente você não sabe nada sobre mim, muito menos com as garotas que eu fiquei. Se você conhecesse a Pansy, veria como estou correto ao dizer que ela corre atrás para te usar a hora que der vontade. Ela não se valoriza, por isso não ando mais com ela, muito menos com outros sonserinos... a quem outras vezes, fui capaz de chamar de amigos.

Naquele longo corredor encontrava-se apenas Rony, Hermione, Gina e Draco. Harry estava com Cho em algum lugar do castelo, e por coincidência mesmo, Rony e Hermione passavam pelo local, onde encontraram o "novo casal". O ruivo olhava atordoado e ao mesmo tempo com raiva para o sonserino. Tentava argumentar, mas nada saía direito de sua boca.

¬Você... escuta aqui, só vou te avisar uma única vez... se algum dia... eu ver a minha irmã...

¬Não se preocupe. – Draco o cortou, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Isso nunca vai acontecer... palavra de Malfoy!

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam e tentaram abafar uns risinhos. Estavam adorando "a briga" dos dois. A ruiva olhava hipnotizada para Draco, que continuava a falar com Rony. "é... ele realmente me ama... se não, aposto que nunca tentaria discutir com meu irmão"

¬Rony... eu sei que eu não tratei a sua família da maneira que deveriam ser tratados. É estranho tanto para mim, quanto para vocês, estarem numa situação assim... eu agindo todo bonzinho. Estou acostumado a ser arrogante, grosseiro e superior a todos, porém estou tentando me achar... tentando descobrir quem eu realmente quero ser. Eu agia dessa forma, pois a única pessoa que me ouvia, e que me encarava, era meu pai. Ele queria, porque queria que eu fosse um comensal, e tratasse todos mal... porém depois de conhecer sua irmã... descobri que não é isso que realmente quero... eu quero é viver... em paz.

Gina sorriu e olhou ternamente para o loiro, que continuava encarando seu irmão. Depois de ouvir isso, ela apenas pegou na mão de Draco, e este a olhou. Sustentaram o olhar por alguns segundos, até que o loiro terminou seu discurso.

¬Eu sei que vou conseguir mudar... porque... Gina tem... – olhou novamente para Rony, e continuou. – ela tem... fé em mim. Acredita que eu posso mudar... se quiser...

Hermione também sorriu, e até pode largar Rony, pois este não fazia mais força para atacar. Ele apenas olhava meio confuso, da irmã para o sonserino... do sonserino para Hermione... Bufava de vez em quando, pois não conseguia acreditar no que via. Durante toda sua vida em Hogwarts, nunca parou para pensar que um Malfoy seria capaz de amar, entretanto, a prova estava bem a sua frente. Ainda meio desconfiado, resolveu arriscar uma resposta.

¬Sei... veremos quem você realmente é. Mas qualquer vacilo seu... cuidado, viu?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente e devolveu o aviso.

¬Pode deixar... eu sei cuidar das coisas que possuem valor para mim.

Rony bufou novamente e saiu com Hermione ao seu lado. Esta olhou por cima do ombro, deu uma piscadela para o casal, que retribuíram sorrindo, e continuou seu caminho.

Finalmente e novamente a sós, viraram um de frente para o outro, ainda sorrindo, e então, Gina suspirou.

¬Ufa... o pior já passou.

¬Verdade! Ah, nem foi tão ruim assim... estava até me divertindo.

Gina apertou seus olhinhos num sorriso malicioso e confessou.

¬Hehe, é... eu também. Bom... já que já sabem de tudo, você vai querer dormir, ou vai para aquele salão que combinamos?

Draco fez uma cara de pensativo, e logo respondeu num tom de brincadeira, porém querendo dizer a verdade.

¬Bom... estou com um pouco de sono, mas vou me esforçar para ficar com você mais uns minutinhos.

¬Ok.

¬Ai ai. – Draco suspirou e sentou-se ali mesmo. Gina sentou-se ao seu lado e começaram a conversar.

¬O que foi Draco?

¬Estou pensando... seria tão bom se as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

¬Como assim?

¬Ah... minha vida... minha família... essas coisas... Meu pai vai ficar furioso quando descobrir que estamos namorando... ah... to nem aí. Eu sou um Malfoy... sei me defender muito bem!

¬Ah... mas ele é seu pai... não irá lhe fazer mal algum... não é?

Gina ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver que o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

¬Ele é um comensal... faria de tudo para que seu nome não fosse sujado...

¬Como assim, tudo? Até... morte?

Draco não resistiu, precisou rir da ingenuidade da ruiva, porém sem ofendê-la, apenas deixando-a atordoada.

¬Gininha... os comensais só pensam nisso. Não ligariam nem se fosse seu próprio filho, ou esposa, ou sei lá o que.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e uma lágrima escorreu.

¬Que triste. Como podem existir pessoas que só querem o sofrimento, morte, dor? Ah... se eu pudesse desejar algo... seria acabar com essa violência.

¬Como?

¬Não sei... talvez... talvez se conseguíssemos fazê-los enxergar as belezas que esse mundo traz... aposto que se sensibilizariam...

¬Será?

Outra lágrima rolou pela face suave de Gina. Draco a abraçou e ela continuou a falar.

¬Eu pensei nisso... pois, você acabou de dizer... que eu tenho fé em você, e que iria conseguir mudá-lo. Você está muito diferente, Draco. Você é a esperança que nasceu dentro do meu coração. Acredito que um dia, esse mundo será melhor.

¬Vai ser sim. E eu vou melhorá-lo para você. Agora me diga... você tem algum sonho, além desse?

Gina fechou os olhos, e concentrou-se nos seus sonhos, sentindo o delicioso perfume que ainda estava no pescoço dele. Depois de algum tempo, respondeu feliz, como se esse sonho tivesse sido realizado.

¬Bom... tenho milhares de sonhos... um deles, é conhecer o mundo, principalmente o Egito.

¬Ué, mas você não tem um irmão que trabalha no Egito? E aquela vez que vocês foram quando seu pai ganhou na loteria?

¬Ah... eu era pequena... tinha 12 anos... não sabia nada. Eu já tenho 17 anos, e não me lembro muito de certas coisas do passado...

¬Uau! Já 17 anos? Eu pensei que você só faria ano que vem.

¬Não... é que meu aniversário foi em setembro, e eu entrei em Hogwarts meio atrasada.

¬Ahn sim... mas voltando ao assunto... algum outro sonho, em especial?

Sorriram. Gina começou a viajar em pensamentos, procurando detalhes sobre os seus sonhos de menina.

¬Eu... queria voar! Mas voar para ver de longe as casas... Hogwarts... tudo! Não num jogo de quadribol... não tem graça! Estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo... fazer uma tatuagem... é... acho que só. Bom, pelo menos essas são os sonhos que sei que um dia, se tornarão realidades... E você?

Draco sorriu e tirou uma mecha ruiva que caía perto do olho dela.

¬Aposto que você tem muito mais sonhos... mas os meus? Só tenho um.

¬Qual?

¬Aproveitar o que a vida me oferece de melhor... aproveitar a cada dia... ao seu lado! Sempre.

Gina sorriu. Ela levantou e puxou-o pela mão para levantar também. Abraçaram-se. Depois de uns segundos sentindo seus corpos colados um ao outro, soltaram-se e olharam profundamente dentro de seus olhos. Coração batia freneticamente. Sensação de primeiro beijo, primeiro amor, primeiro momento.

¬Preciso voltar. – Gina interrompeu o beijo. Draco assentiu com a cabeça e voltaram silenciosamente até a torre da grifinória, onde o loiro a deixou em segurança. Despediram-se e foram dormir, felizes, com o coração em paz, afinal não existe nada melhor que, na hora de relaxar, lembrar dos momentos felizes que passaram juntos nesse dia.

N/a: Gente... eu nao sabia qtos anos a Gina tinha... mas eu queria q ela fosse atrasada e tivesse praticamente a mesma idade q Draco! Por favor, nao briguem comigo! hehehe


	9. capitulo 9 Decisoes sobre o Natal

**Capítulo 9 – Decisões sobre o Natal**

Outubro e novembro chegaram ao fim. Já estavam na véspera das férias de Natal. Draco e Gina estavam com 1 mês e meio de namoro. Depois do dia em que fugiram para Hogsmeade e Draco confessou seu sentimento para Rony, nunca mais precisaram dar satisfação a ninguém sobre suas vidas.

Todos os alunos começaram a arrumar as malas para irem visitar suas famílias, inclusive Gina. Assim que terminou, encontrou seu namorado no Salão Principal, sozinho na mesa da sonserina, lendo um livro qualquer. Foi junto dele para conversarem. Ele a olhou tristemente e perguntou.

¬Você tem mesmo que passar o Natal com seus pais?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, tentou sorrir, porém não conseguia fingir e respondeu.

¬Eu preciso. Ficamos juntos todos os anos... e mal os vejo.

Draco olhava profundamente nos olhos da ruiva, e depois os abaixou para o livro, fingindo estar com interesse maior na leitura, que na garota. Momento depois, cerca de alguns segundos, a encarou novamente e brincou.

¬E você tem coragem de me deixar aqui sozinho com esse bando de garota que dão em cima de mim?

Riram.

¬Coragem? Estou completamente sem coragem de ficar uma semana inteira sem você. Mas... o que eu posso fazer?

¬Passar o Natal comigo!

¬Onde? Aqui em Hogwarts? Meus pais não gostam muito...

¬Não... não precisa ser em Hogwarts... eu estava pensando... bem... já que somos maiores de idade... de passarmos juntos, só nós dois, na casa de veraneio da minha família.

A ruiva ficou pensativa por um tempo, olhando para o teto do Salão. Como sempre, era enfeitiçado na época do Natal, com pequenos blocos de neve caindo até um certo ponto. Estava lindo. Ainda olhando o teto, respondeu.

¬Eu não sei...

¬Olha... essa casa que estou falando, fica no Brasil, também nunca fui pra lá, só vi as fotos. Parece ser um lugar bem bacana. Meus pais não gostaram muito... disseram que lá, a natureza é muito viva, muito calmo, e bem... ele só não vendeu porque eu pedi de presente.

¬Nossa... seu pai foi bem legal... – Disse surpresa. Draco, como de costume levantou uma das sobrancelhas e continuou.

¬É... só nesse ponto. Ninguém vai naquela casa, faz uns 2 ou 3 anos... e bom, achei que seria diferente.

Gina estava silenciosa. Draco esperou uma resposta, até que Rony chegou até os dois, mal cumprimentou o casal e foi tocando logo no assunto.

¬Mana, deixa eu te avisar. Acabei de receber uma coruja da mamãe perguntando se vamos passar o Natal em casa... e bem... –Rony fez uma careta, e a ruiva sabia muito bem o que significava. - ..sabe como é né? Eu acho que esse ano, eu vou passar com a família da Mione e o Harry vai conosco.

¬Aham... – A ruiva concordou. – Bom... será que mamãe também me deixaria passar o Natal com outra pessoa?

Rony olhou para Draco, que sorriu, então respondeu.

¬Não sei... você acabou de fazer 17, eu já faço 18 nesse mês. Comigo não teria problema... mas... não sei. Tenta aí. Manda uma coruja a ela, talvez hoje ainda, você receba uma resposta.

¬Ok. – E saiu para o corujal,. Lá ela escreveria e enviaria a carta. Draco ficou sozinho novamente com Rony, Harry e Hermione. O ruivo ainda desconfiava do sonserino, porém já estava mais "amigável" que antes. Meio preocupado, resolveu perguntar.

¬Onde você está pensando em levar a minha irmã? Não é para aquela sua Mansão horrível não, né?

Draco riu e como seu terrível costume, levantou uma sobrancelha.

¬Você não está falando sério, está?

¬Não sei... acho que estou. – Rony estava ficando com as orelhas todas vermelhas. Draco continuava a lançar uns risinhos.

¬Até parece né, Weasley. Pô, nem eu quero voltar tão cedo para aquela "Mansão horrível" - Ironizou a fala de Rony, tremendo as mãos, como se o lugar fosse assombrado. – Estou pretendendo levá-la para o Brasil. Temos uma casa de veraneio numa região do litoral. Fica bem no nordeste do país. Se eu não me engano, a cidade se chama Natal. A minha, ou melhor, nossa sorte, é que meus pais detestaram o lugar, e estou praticamente deserdado da família Malfoy...

Rony o olhou agora de outro modo. "Deserdado? Caramba... ele realmente ama minha irmã... agora sim, acredito que é verdade... ele é capaz de amar!" pensou. Meio ressentido por ter sido tão ruim com o sonserino (também ele fazia por merecer!), resolveu apoiá-lo.

¬Deserdado... pô, não sabia que tinha sido tanto assim...

¬É... mas foi pior... ainda briguei com ele, pois disse que preferia ser deserdado, a ter que continuar a desprezar aqueles que realmente amo, e quero amizade, saca?

¬Aham... bom, pode contar comigo, cara! Se precisar de algo, é só mandar uma coruja.

E apertaram as mãos. Rony então se retirou com seus amigos, que nada disseram, e deixaram-no sozinho, lendo. Cinco minutos se passaram, e Gina retornou.

¬Ufa. – Disse ofegando. – Consegui. Pichitinho é muito chato, não parava de me bicar toda hora. Espero que mamãe não se importe. Afinal eu passo todos o Natal com eles, acho que eu deva experimentar algo diferente.

Sorriram e deram um selinho. Draco voltou a ler, deixando-a curiosa.

¬Que livro é esse?

O loiro levantou o livro, e mostrou a capa.

¬Eu pensei que só eu lia os livros de Gilderoy Lockhart...

Se entreolharam e novamente deram outro selinho. Draco então fechou o livro e começaram a conversar.

¬Ah, você estava demorando arrumando a mala, então peguei esse livro seu emprestado, já que tinha esquecido no Salão de Inverno esses dias... realmente é até interessante.

¬É... é bom para passar o tempo. Vamos dar uma volta?

¬Ok.

Levantou, deram as mãos e foram passear pelo jardim de Hogwarts. As horas viraram minutos, e os minutos, segundos... e assim passou o dia. Já era hora da janta. Gina e Draco não podiam sentar juntos, pois eram de casas diferentes. De repente, várias corujas começaram a entrar pela porta principal, e uma delas, era Pichitinho.

A pobre coruja parecia morta de cansaço. Carregava não somente uma carta-resposta, mas também um pequeno saco, que aparentemente era pesado. Gina livrou a ave do fardo, alimentou-a e então tornou a voar. Ansiosa, abriu o pedaço de pergaminho e começou a ler.

"Gina querida, como eu queria passar o Natal com você, mas infelizmente, vejo que esse ano, terei que ficar sozinha com seu pai, pois todos seus irmãos estarão ocupados com amigos. Não se preocupe, estamos felizes, principalmente por você. Olha, juízo viu? Não é só porque você já é maior de idade, que deve ficar fazendo o que bem entender. Tenha um ótimo Natal, um ótimo ano-novo! Mande felicidades para o seu namorado, e também para meus queridos filhos, Harry e Hermione também!"

"Com muito amor, Molly e Arthur Weasley"

Assim que terminou de ler, apertou a pequena folha de felicidade, e abriu o pequeno pacote. Nele continha alguns sicles e também mais um bilhetinho de sua mãe.

"Gina, caso precise, aqui está um dinheirinho que economizamos para o Natal. Te amamos filha. Muitos beijos"

A ruiva olhou novamente as moedas, e uma lágrima saiu de seu olho. Secou-a rapidamente, guardou o dinheiro e as cartas, terminou de jantar e saiu. Draco a viu saindo e a seguiu.

¬Gina!

Ela olhou para trás e saiu correndo, pulando em seus braços, dando-lhe um beijo de felicidade. Draco sem entender o motivo, perguntou.

¬O que houve? Qual o motivo da felicidade?

¬Bom... dois motivos, o primeiro como sempre, é você! E o segundo... tcham-tcham-tcham-tcham... – Brincou de ser misteriosa. – Mamãe deixou passar o Natal com você!

Draco sorriu de orelha a orelha e a abraçou fortemente.

¬Ah, que bom, que maravilha! Vamos amanhã mesmo, para não perdermos o trem.

¬Tudo bem!

Draco coçou a nuca e então continuou a falar.

¬Só temos um problema... o trem nos levará a Londres... teremos que ir para o Brasil... voando...

Gina fez uma cara de desentendida, e continuou calada, procurando obter respostas mais simples olhando profundamente nos belos olhos cinzas.

¬E bom... espero estar realizando um sonho seu... voaremos de vassoura. Eu havia encomendado a nova Firebolt 3000. Ela é maior, mais confortável, mais rápida... e cabem até duas pessoas.

Gina estava com os olhos esbugalhados. Não sabia se ria, se continuava calada, se chorava, porém sem-querer-querendo, pulou novamente no namorado e o abraçou rindo muito. Ele também. Se beijaram por um tempo, até que Rony pigarreou e tiveram que interromper. Sorriram.

¬Bem, e aí Gina, mamãe deixou?

¬Sim. – Respondeu com brilho no olhar.

¬Que bom.

¬Gina... eu gostaria de falar um minutinho com você. – Harry a chamou. Ela foi para um canto com ele. Draco observava com quem nada queria.

¬Gina... eu só... gostaria de... pedir desculpas a você...

¬Por que? – Perguntou confusa.

¬Ah, eu fui um idiota em todos os sentidos em relação a você, e eu só quero que saiba que estou muito feliz por você e pelo Draco... sério mesmo!

Gina sorria, e continuava sem entender o porque daquela conversa.

¬Ah... então ta... obrigada Harry, desejo o mesmo a você e a Cho.

Se abraçaram. Aquela conversa foi muito estranha. Não tinha motivo, nem nada, além do mais, Harry e ela nunca brigaram... por que será que ele revelou isso? Não queria saber, voltou até Draco, despediu-se do pessoal e então falou.

¬Eu heim... o Harry veio me pedir desculpas... por ser um idiota em relação a mim... e que desejava nossa felicidade e coisa assim... Não entendi o porque...

Pela primeira vez na vida de Draco, sentiu ciúmes, porém nada fez, pois sabia que a ruiva era somente dele e de ninguém mais.

¬Eu sei... ele se arrependeu de nunca ter ficado com você antes... na época que você gostava dele... agora que ele vê o quão bonita você fica toda vez que sorri... e está ao meu lado, talvez ele tenha notado a preciosidade que ele perdeu.

Gina sorriu, e tirou uma mecha loira de perto do rosto do sonserino. Se beijaram.

¬Você é tão romântico. Eu te amo.

¬Também te amo, minha linda. Espero que continuemos juntos e desse jeitinho assim ou melhor, para sempre.

¬Hehe, vamos ver né? Também espero isso... bom, meu loiro, preciso dormir... já que amanhã viajaremos, não é?

¬Ok. Vai lá minha linda. Boa noite! Não se esqueça... acordar 7:00h, viu?

¬Ok. Boa noite. Tchau.


	10. capitulo 10 A viagem

**Capitulo 10 – A viagem**

Sábado amanheceu, e Gina não tardou a acordar. Tomou banho, se arrumou, levou as malas para o Salão de Entrada, onde todas as outras estavam largadas, e então foi para o Salão Principal tomar café. Lá encontrou Draco, com seus cabelos molhados, usando uma veste negra, com o sobretudo da sonserina.

Pela primeira vez estava notando como ele ficava lindo com a roupa preta. Aliás, ele fica lindo de qualquer jeito. Sentou-se então na mesa da grifinória, e encheu a barriga com tanta comida gostosa que tinha.

Assim que terminou, se levantou e foi ao encontro de Draco. Ele a esperava ao lado da porta principal do Salão, com os braços cruzados e o corpo levemente encostado na parede.

¬Bom dia, meu anjo. Que horas parte o trem? – Gina perguntou dando um selinho. Ele descruzou os braços e a abraçou.

¬Daqui a quinze minutos. Vamos pegar nossas coisas, e ir para o Centro da Estação de Hogsmeade.

¬Ok.

E saíram. Menos de quinze minutos se passaram e logo chegaram na Estação. Gina avistou seus amigos e irmão entrando no trem. Colocou então suas coisas e de Draco no bagageiro e logo em seguida entraram. Procuraram uma cabine vazia. Acharam e por milagre, não era a última. Se arrumaram nos bancos e ficaram conversando nas primeiras horas de viagem.

Gina começou a se cansar, então deitou no colo de Draco e tirou um cochilo. Este aproveitou que não tinha nada para fazer, e resolveu terminar de ler o livro: "O meu eu mágico, de Gilderoy Lockhart".

O restante da viagem foi tranqüila. Chegaram em Londres ainda de dia. Desceram na plataforma ¾ , despediram-se do trio, e foram procurar um local para dormir no Beco Diagonal. Acharam um hotelzinho razoavelmente bom, porém era só para uma noite. Draco e Gina resolveram dar uma volta no local, para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Depois, por volta das 20:00h, já estavam extremamente cansados e decidiram dormir mais cedo.

A noite foi tranqüila. Dormiram em camas separadas. No dia seguinte, ao acordar, o sonserino viu, pela primeira vez, sua namorada dormindo. Parecia uma anjinha, com uma expressão tão serena em seu rosto. Sentiu até pena de acordá-la, então resolveu preparar um café da manhã bem gostoso.

Desceu na recepção, e perguntou ao recepcionista.

¬Por favor, onde fica o restaurante?

¬Logo ali, Sr. Malfoy. Gostaria de fazer algum pedido e que levássemos até seu quarto?

¬Não, obrigado. Eu mesmo faço isso. Obrigado.

"O que será que aconteceu com o Sr. Malfoy? Está até simpático comigo hoje" o recepcionista pensou enquanto seguia o loiro com o olhar até a frente do restaurante.

Draco, assim que chegou, pegou uma bandeja, dois pratos médios e colocou algumas frutas fatiadas, pães, queijo, manteiga, e dois copos com suco de laranja. "Acho que ela vai gostar" pensou enquanto voltava para o seu quarto.

Assim que chegou, avistou sua pequena menina, que continuava dormindo. Sentou-se ao lado dela, beijou-lhe a testa, fazendo-a acordar.

¬Bom dia, bela adormecida.

Ela sorriu e murmurou um "bom dia" bem rouco.

¬Trouxe o nosso café. Levanta, vamos comer! Precisamos estar bem alimentados, para que viajemos bem.

Gina esfregou os olhos e sentou na cama. Não ligava nem um pouco para as olheiras que deviam estar estampadas em seu rosto, muito menos seu cabelo todo bagunçado. Começou a comer e sempre fazendo um "hummm, está muito bom" com boca cheia. Draco ria. O que ele mais gostava nela, era a simplicidade e todo o carinho que ela tinha por ele. Minutos depois de comerem e se arrumarem, o loiro perguntou.

¬Podemos ir agora?

¬Sim, mas antes, acho que devamos passar no Banco Gringotes e trocar nossa moeda pelo dinheiro brasileiro. No Brasil, se eu não me engano, eles utilizam o... real! Lembrei, real.

¬Ah... então ta, vamos?

¬Vamos.

Desceram as escadas, e Draco foi pagar a diária. Assim que terminou, saíram de mãos dadas e com todos de dentro do hotel seguindo-os com os olhos. "O que será que aconteceu com o Malfoy para namorar uma Weasley? Será que ele a ama tanto assim? é ... o amor transforma as pessoas mesmo." Cada um pensava a sua maneira a mesma coisa.

Rapidamente, o casal foi ao banco, trocaram as moedas e finalmente estavam livres para viajar. Draco olhava atentamente um mapa brasileiro. Deveria ir somente pelos lugares habitados por bruxos, pois como nenhum trouxa é acostumado a ver pessoas voando em vassouras, deveriam se prevenir.

¬Pronta? – Perguntou guardando o mapa. Ele fez um feitiço de memória para que não se esquecesse dos pontos mais importantes e habitados por trouxas.

¬Com certeza. – Respondeu sorrindo e emitindo muita alegria.

¬Então vamos, mas antes... – Draco pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço para que a mala diminuísse e coubesse no bolso de um dos dois.

¬Pronto, agora podemos ir. Segure-se bem, viu?

¬Ok.

E partiram. A vassoura era realmente muito mais confortável que qualquer outra, embora Gina nunca tenha pegado alguma outra boa em treinos de vôos em Hogwarts. De repente, um sentimento imenso começou a tomar conta da garota. Nunca se sentira tão feliz antes. Estava voando... voando para uma viagem, com alguém que ela ama. Sentia uma vontade indubitável de gritar, porém se controlou e se deu por satisfeita apenas por beijar a nuca de Draco, deixando-o arrepiado.

A viagem era cansativa, tanto para o loiro, quanto para ela, porém, ao mesmo tempo era divertida. Sempre que começava a ficar monótono, Draco fazia uns "looping" com a vassoura, aumentava a velocidade, ora voava mais alto, ora mais baixo. Tinha vezes até que brincava de "montanha-russa".

Gina estava encantada, e Draco também. Finalmente pôde se libertar de sua família e viver a vida do jeito que ela tem que ser vivida. A ruiva começou a brincar com as nuvens. Sempre que ficava um pouco de nuvem na sua mão, tentava fazer algum formato, porém o vento sempre o levava embora ou desfazia na mesma hora na mão da garota.

Horas se passaram e finalmente chegaram a Natal. Já eram 21:00h e ambos estavam exaustos. Passaram o dia inteiro voando numa vassoura, com apenas meia hora de pouso em intervalos para almoço, ou para irem ao banheiro.

¬Ufa. – Draco falou assim que desceu da vassoura, passando a mão em seu próprio bumbum, massageando-o. – Até que enfim chegamos. Se dermos sorte, nenhum trouxa nos viu. E aí Gina, querida, o que achou?

Ela tinha acabado de sair da vassoura. Com os cabelos todo embaraçado, olhos lacrimejando por causa do vento, conseguiu apenas assentir com a cabeça, suspirando.

¬Ai ai... Foi perfeito! Que lugar lindo que é aqui!

Gina fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa suave que passava pelo seu rosto, pelo seu corpo. Ouvia atentamente o barulho das ondas do mar se chocando com enormes pedras. Lentamente abriu os olhos, virou-se para Draco e disse.

¬Estou vivendo um sonho.

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

¬Acredite... é a realidade. Vamos lá para dentro?

¬Vamos, claro.

Assim que Gina olhou a enorme casa, ficou boquiaberta, e só exclamou um "uau". Entraram e viram que o local estava todo perfeitinho, apenas com algumas poeiras no chão e nos móveis, mas seria rápido limpar aquilo. Se o sorriso de Gina pudesse ser maior, daria voltas e voltas em torno de sua cabeça.

Foram então até os quartos, darem uma olhada. Decidiram ficar com o que era de Draco. Lá havia uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa sem roupa, várias estantes, uma televisão de apenas 54', três abajures e uma escrivaninha sem nada em cima.

Draco desfez o feitiço da mala, que voltou ao tamanho normal, e Gina foi para o restante da casa dar uma limpada em toda aquela poeira.

¬"Pothrium Limpium" – Acionou o feitiço, então todo o local parecia que havia sido lustrado. Draco ficou encarregado de guardar as roupas. Assim que terminou foi ao encontro de Gina, que estava na cozinha, preparando algo para eles comerem.

¬O que você está fazendo?

¬Ah, eu tinha trazido junto comigo, dentro do meu sobretudo, umas comidas instantâneas que comprei no Caldeirão Furado. Estou fazendo lasanha para a gente. Qual sabor você gosta?

Draco olhou estranho para Gina.

¬O que é lasanha?

Ela riu bem baixinho e logo respondeu.

¬Você nunca comeu lasanha? São massas empilhadas com algum recheio para dar o sabor, por exemplo, lasanha de quatro queijos... bolonhesa... entendeu?

¬Ah sim. – Draco riu. – Bom... eu vou querer... a de quatro queijos!

¬Ok...

¬Hum... o que temos para beber?

Gina riu sem-graça. Esquecera de comprar a bebida. Olhou com vergonha para o namorado e falou num tom de brincadeira.

¬Ups... sabia que estava esquecendo de algo.

Draco riu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

¬Eita Gina... tudo bem... vou comprar umas cervejas amanteigadas, ta?

¬Aham... mas compra também umas garrafas de água, ta bom?

¬Ok... volto em 10 minutos.

E saiu. Gina terminou de fazer a lasanha, e foi sentar-se no sofá da sala esperar Draco. Minutos depois ele chegou com nada na mão.

¬Ufa... comprei algumas coisinhas aqui. Finite Incantatem. – Desfez o feitiço de miniatura e colocou as bebidas na mesa. – Vamos jantar? Estou morrendo de fome.

¬Vamos.

Gina se levantou e foi arrumar a mesa. Jantaram e Draco ficava elogiando a toda hora a namorada, pela comida. Minutos depois de saciar a fome, foram dormir. Estavam tão cansados, que novamente nem se importaram de dormirem juntos (também... quem importaria?).

Ambos estavam tendo uma boa noite de sono, principalmente porque se encontravam sozinhos, num lugar lindo, calmo e aconchegante. Não demorou muito para pegarem no sono e descansarem pra valer.

N/a: Nhaaaai, qq vcs taum axando gente? Ta mto meloso? Me enviem Reviews com sugestoes, elogios ou até mesmo reclamações! Um beijaum para todas!


	11. A doença

Capitulo 11 – A doença 

Draco acordou cedo, por volta das 7h. Olhou para o lado e viu sua pequena menina dormindo. Sorriu. "É... Gina tem razão." Pensou enquanto se levantava e trocava de roupa. "Parece um sonho mesmo... graças a Merlim não é!" Aproximou-se dela, beijou-lhe a testa, e foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa.

Depois de alguns minutos preparando algumas torradas, ele olhou para o corredor, e avistou a ruiva, com os cabelos todos despenteados e bocejando.

Já acordou? Mas ainda ta cedo. Vai dormir Gina, depois eu levo seu café no quarto. – Draco brincou. Ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, coçou o olho e respondeu com a voz rouca.

Dormir? Nhaaaai, não! Já cansei de descansar. Vou tomar banho, ta bom?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar nas torradas e no restante da comida. Passados uns 10 minutos, Gina voltou para a cozinha, usando uma mini blusa com uma minissaia, sacudindo os longos cabelos molhados. Draco ficou de queixo caído. "Uau, eu não sabia que Gina era tudo isso!" E sorriu;

O que foi Draco?

Como um estalo, ele fechou a boca, sorriu e respondeu.

Nada não. É que nunca te vi com tanta pouca roupa. Bom, vamos comer e depois dar uma volta na beira do mar?

Claro.

Tomaram café da manhã silenciosamente. Assim que Draco terminou, retirou tudo da mesa, colocando na pia da cozinha e lançando um feitiço para que a louça ficasse limpa. Gina sorriu e comentou.

Nossa Draco, você sempre foi assim, super prestativo, ou ta fazendo isso só para me agradar?

Riram.

Bom, um pouco de tudo. Tenho que recuperar o pouco de dignidade que me resta, não acha?

Gina negou com a cabeça, e aproximou-se dele dando um beijo, com uma resposta.

Você é perfeito!

Sou não. Bom, está tudo pronto?

Aham.

Então vamos!

Deram as mãos e saíram. Agora que já era de dia, Gina conseguiu ver melhor, a beleza do local. Começou a correr pelo gramado do quintal com os braços abertos, sentindo a brisa batendo no seu suave rosto. Draco foi ao seu encontro, correndo também.

Você acha que isso é bonito? - Perguntou gritando, enquanto corriam.

Claro! É tão perfeito quanto aquele lugar em Hogsmeade!

Você ainda não viu nada. Vem, é por aqui!

Pegou na mão da ruiva, e começaram a correr para o leste. Continuaram correndo, e então começaram a ouvir sons mais altos de ondas se quebrando entre enormes rochas. Depois de uns 5 minutos só na correria, chegaram perto de uma praia, que ficava a uns 500 metros da casa. Essa parte da praia, era deserta e não havia rochas tão grandes. Na verdade, as rochas estavam a uns 50 metros de onde eles estavam pretendendo chegar.

Gina olhava para tudo com um brilho no olhar. Estava maravilhada, porém logo cansaram, e então sentaram na parte seca da areia, de frente para o mar.

Afff, que sede! Você trouxe alguma coisa, Draco?

Claro. – Respondeu ofegante tirando de dentro do bolso do short, um pequeno frasco. – Finite Incantatem.

O frasco aumentou de tamanho, virando uma garrafa de dois litros de água gelada. Beberam um pouco para saciarem sua sede. Continuaram descansando por um tempo, até que, depois de recuperarem o fôlego, Draco perguntou.

Pronta?

Pra que?

Sem obter resposta, ele levantou rapidamente, pegou-a no colo antes mesmo que ela pudesse sair, e começou a correr em direção ao mar, com a ruiva gritando no seu ouvido. Draco deu menos de 20 passos, e entrou na água, que por sinal, estava super gostosa. Assim que a água atingiu sua coxa, ele a soltou e começaram a se molhar.

Que lindo... – Ela comentou indo um pouco mais ao fundo com o loiro. Abraçaram-se e começaram a se beijar.

"Por você, eu mudaria até o meu nome, eu viveria em greve de fome, desejaria todo dia, a mesma mulher" – Cantou no ouvido da ruiva assim que terminaram de se beijar.

Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de musica trouxa.

Pois é... mas é que pelo menos uma coisa os trouxas têm de bom.

Ah é? E o que é?

Eles sabem fazer músicas expressando o verdadeiro sentimento. Eles transformam o que sentem em palavras. É incrível.

Sorriram. Continuaram passeando e brincando na praia durante o dia inteiro. Voltaram para casa e assim foram seguindo os dias. Infelizmente os dois só ficariam em Natal por uma semana, e o último dia havia chegado. Era parte da tarde, e ambos estavam exaustos. Tinham ido conhecer o shopping trouxa. Por sorte, não tiveram muito trabalho com dinheiro, nem trouxas curiosos em relação a roupas meio estranhas.

Eu vou tomar banho, viu? Vou ligar a banheira. Nunca tomei banho de banheira antes. – Gina avisou o loiro assim que chegaram em casa.

Ué, por que você não tomou nos outros dias?

Ela sorriu e respondeu.

Ah... sabe que eu não sei? Vou tomar agora... relaxar um pouco. E você?

Eu? Bom... estou assumindo o papel da mulher. Vou fazer o jantar.

Tudo bem.

Gina saiu e foi tomar banho. Começou a despir suas roupas e ligou a água para encher a banheira. Enquanto não enchia, ficou penteando seus longos cabelos, na intenção de tirar todos os nós. Passou uns cinco minutos e a banheira havia enchido. Entrou, porém não desligou a torneira. Queria que enchesse um pouco mais.

Ah... que delicia! Isso é muito bom.

Relaxou. Fechou os olhos e começou a cantar uma musica baixinho. De repente, começou a ficar com falta de ar, e sem forças para se levantar. Em frações de segundo, desmaiou e começou a afundar na banheira.

Draco estava na cozinha. Ele pegou as duas ultimas lasanhas que a ruiva havia trazido. "Hum... quatro queijos ou presunto? Vou perguntar a Gina qual ela prefere." Pensou se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Chegou perto da porta, deu uma batidinha e começou a chamá-la.

Gina... Gina meu amor, qual lasanha você prefere, quatro queijos ou presunto?

Draco, que estava sorrindo, ficou sério. Não obteve resposta.

Gina, você está me ouvindo? Eu estou falando com você! – Gritou. Estava ficando preocupado. Tentou abrir a porta, mas ela havia trancado. Correu até seu quarto, pegou a varinha e gritou.

Alorromorra.

Assim que entrou, viu o banheiro começando a alagar, e Gina afundada na banheira.

Merdaaa! Ginaaa!

Desesperado, Draco gritou e foi até ela. Puxou-a para fora da banheira e percebeu que seu rosto estava pálido. Rapidamente desligou a banheira, cobriu-a com uma toalha e levou-a para o quarto. Começou a pressionar sobre o peito dela, e fazendo respiração boca a boca. Uma lágrima saiu de seu belo olho cinza.

Gina... por... favor... não... morra! – Implorou pausadamente enquanto continuava a tentar reanimá-la.

De repente, ela começou a tossir, cuspiu muita água, porém continuou desmaiada. Draco sorriu levemente, e chorou. "Ufa... por Merlim". Rapidamente a vestiu com a primeira roupa que viu, e a carregou até o lado de fora da casa. No quintal, levantou a varinha, acionou "lumus" , e nisso percebeu que um ônibus enorme se aproximava.

Para onde querem ir? – Perguntou o cobrador no Noitibus Andante.

Para o hospital St. Mungos. Rápido. – Respondeu entrando rapidamente no ônibus e deitando Gina numa das camas.

Não demorou mais de 10 minutos e então chegaram ao hospital. O loiro pagou 2 galeões e não esperou troco. Desceu rapidamente e assim que avistou uma enfermeira, gritou.

Uma maca. Rápido!

Ela chegou a se assustar com a agressividade de Draco, porém correu e pegou a primeira maca.

O que houve. – Perguntou Kate, a enfermeira, correndo para o Box de emergência.

Não sei. Estávamos passando as férias em Natal, e ela foi tomar banho. Ligou a banheira e quando entrei no banheiro para perguntar algo a ela, percebi que tinha se afogado.

Ela está com algum problema? Vocês brigaram? Foi suicídio?

Claro que não. – Draco gritou. Estava se remoendo de raiva. – Estamos ótimos. Acho que ela passou mal. Não sei.

Calma. – Kate tentou acalmá-lo. – Vamos fazer uns exames nela. Por favor espere naquela sala ali. Logo, logo o chamaremos. Qual seu nome e o da paciente, por favor?

Draco Malfoy. O dela é Virginia Weasley.

Ok. Por favor, fique calmo. Ela está a salvo agora.

Draco abaixou a cabeça. Sentia-se impotente. Queria fazer algo, porém tinha que ficar quieto no seu canto e esperar o resultado dos exames. Ele ficou na sala de espera, sozinho, por mais ou menos duas horas, até que Kate voltou e o chamou.

Sr. Malfoy?

Sim – respondeu se levantando rapidamente.

Bom... segundo nossos exames... a Srta. Weasley...

Sim? – Perguntou segurando as mãos da enfermeira, que estavam ligeiramente geladas.

Bom... Ela tem um tumor... que não reconhecemos. Ele está atacando o pulmão. Ainda está pequeno. No momento, não há nada que possamos fazer. Convocamos os melhores medi-bruxos do mundo para analisarem seu caso. Ela terá que passar uns dias no hospital. Você pode ficar com ela no quarto, se quiser.

Tudo bem... mas...

Sim? – Kate perguntou serenamente.

Ela... ela vai... vai sobreviver, não vai? – Perguntou pausadamente, com os olhos cheios d'água. Kate apertou as mãos de Draco e respondeu.

Sinceramente, querido, eu não sei. Agora com licença, preciso comunicar a família dela. O quarto da Srta Weasley é logo ali, à direita.

Obrigado...

Agradeceu e foi em direção ao quarto. Assim que entrou, puxou uma cadeira, em silencio absoluto e sentou-se ao lado da cama, segurando uma das mãos da ruiva. Algum tempo mais tarde, Draco fechou os olhos e sem querer dormiu. A Sra Weasley chegou, sem fazer barulho algum, porém o loiro acordou.

Ela o olhou serenamente e foi se aproximando dos dois.

Draco. Vamos conversar?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e saíram do quarto. Do lado de fora, repetiu tudo o que havia acontecido, e a Sra. Weasley o abraçou. Draco sentia uma vontade indubitável de gritar. Estava com medo. Não queria perder a única pessoa que mais amava na vida. Retribuiu o abraço, porém apertando a pobre senhora com mais força. Chorava.

Fique calmo querido. Eu sei como você está se sentindo porque eu estou assim também.

Draco a olhou e falou num tom baixo.

Obrigado, Sra. Weasley... mas acredito que eu esteja me sentindo um pouco pior... Gina é a única pessoa no mundo por quem eu daria minha vida... ela é a única que me entende... que me ama, e me aceita do jeito que eu sou... Ela salvou minha vida... está na hora de eu fazer algo por ela.

Molly sorriu.

Infelizmente eu não vou poder ficar no hospital por muito tempo... por favor, cuide da minha filhinha, ok?

Pode ficar tranqüila.

Draco novamente a abraçou e então voltou a entrar no quarto. Gina acordou, olhou o sonserino fechando a porta e perguntou pausadamente, como se estivesse com falta de ar.

O que... foi... o que... estou... fazendo aqui?

Está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou se aproximando e sentando na cadeira.

Sim... eu acho... mas... o que houve?

Draco tentava se segurar ao máximo, porém a cada esforço, uma lágrima escorria.

Tão serio... você... – Gina falou.

Sério? Nada... é que... por um momento, eu pensei... que eu iria te perder...

Ela sorriu levemente e respondeu tentando acariciar o rosto pálido do namorado.

Isso nunca vai acontecer...

Draco pegou a mão que o acariciava, beijou e disse.

Eu espero.


	12. Volta a hogwarts e dia dos namorados

Capitulo 12 – Volta à Hogwarts e dia dos namorados 

Cinco dias haviam se passado. Gina permaneceu no hospital em observação, com Draco a todo o momento ao seu lado. Recebera alta e já estavam voltando a Hogwarts. O trajeto de trem fora tranqüilo, sem nenhum mal estar ou qualquer outra sensação ruim. Assim que chegaram no castelo, Gina viu seu irmão, com seus amigos, correndo na sua direção.

Gininha! – Rony a abraçou. – Você já está melhor? Mamãe não quis nos contar que você havia passado mal logo de inicio. Ficamos sabendo hoje. O que realmente aconteceu? É algo grave?

Gina sorriu serenamente e respondeu do mesmo modo.

Não Rony. Não foi nada, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Sorriram. Harry e Hermione quiseram abraçá-la também. Depois de todos se cumprimentarem, foram se arrumar para jantar.

"Merlim... não posso desgrudar de Gina... se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, será tudo culpa minha" Draco pensava enquanto tomava banho no chuveiro sonserino. De repente, ele começou a pensar no seu pai. Um comensal sabe vários segredos sobre como atrasar a morte e coisas do tipo.

"Será que devo? Não sei... eu odeio Lucius.. mas... vou tentar"

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, pegou uma garrafa que continha um pó amarelado, estranho. Jogou um pouco na fogueira e chamou por Lucius. De repente, Draco começou a ouvir a voz de seu pai vindo da lareira.

Draco? O que foi agora?

Pai... você é um comensal...

Hum... eu sei disso.

Bom, pois é... eu queria saber algo... algum feitiço ou alguma coisa que retarde a morte.

Ouve um silêncio sombrio, até que Lucius voltou a falar.

Ahn... fiquei sabendo que sua namoradinha pobretona está por um fio, não é?

Os olhos de Draco se encheram d'água e uma onda de raiva começou a se apossar dele. Tomado pelo impulso, começou a gritar.

Muito obrigado, seu idiota. Pelo menos eu encontrei uma pessoa que sabe realmente o verdadeiro significado da palavra "amar". Ela pelo menos me ouve, me ajuda, ao contrário de você, que só sabe me criticar e ainda por cima se achar superior a mim. Pois saiba de uma coisa, Lucius... tudo o que sabemos sobre o amor, é que o amor é tudo o que existe. Você não é nada, nem ninguém. Obrigado pelo seu conselho.

E desconectou os dois elos. Draco continuava gritando "idiota, idiota, idiota". Num ato desesperado de raiva, pegou a mesma garrafa que continha o pó, e jogou-a contra a parede, quebrando-a. Rapidamente, secou suas lágrimas, vestiu o sobretudo, e saiu rumo ao jardim de Hogwarts.

Ficou sozinho, encostado numa enorme árvore, por mais ou menos 5 minutos, até que alguém se aproxima de si. Era Goyle. Permaneceram calados, olhando um para o outro por alguns segundos, até que começam a conversar.

Sabia que você estaria aqui. – Goyle falou quase num sussurro.

É... – disse desanimado.

Bom... fiquei sabendo sobre Gina... como você está cara?

Draco abaixou a cabeça e falou choroso.

Ela foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida.

Novamente o silêncio. O coração de Goyle mudou. Pela primeira vez, começou a sentir pena, vergonha, tristeza, e então, criou coragem e resolveu fazer algo inteligente e digno. Abraçou Malfoy.

Draco aceitou o carinho do amigo, e o abraçou mais forte, como se o estivesse esmagando, porém sem o machucar. Estava com medo. Começou a chorar novamente e apertar mais o abraço do amigo.

Tenha fé, Draco.

Eu estou perdido... não sei o que fazer...

Não tem nada que você possa fazer? Se por acaso não encontrar a cura, faça-a a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Realize seus sonhos...

Sonhos...?

Soltaram-se e olharam bem em seus olhos. Sorriram. De repente, Draco começou a sentir-se um pouco melhor. Novamente secou suas lágrimas, suspirou, e então voltaram ao castelo. Assim que entrou, o loiro avistou sua namorada se aproximando, e estando aparentemente feliz.

Goyle deu um tapinha em suas costas e o deixou a sós. Gina abraçou ternamente seu namorado e perguntou.

O que houve? Por que está com as bochechas rosadas?

Draco sorriu e a beijou.

Não foi nada, é melhor você ir dormir agora. Eu te acompanho até sua torre.

Tudo bem.

Os dias passavam lentamente para Draco, pois como eram de anos diferentes, o loiro ansiava a hora de ver sua menina para ficar mais calmo. Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde o acidente em Natal. Estavam na véspera do dia dos namorados.

Draco havia acordado mais cedo nesta sexta feira, então resolveu ir sozinho à Hogsmeade comprar o presente de Gina. Conseguiu voltar antes das 9h da manhã. Assim que chegou, ele a avistou conversando com Rony, Harry e Hermione. Aproximou-se como quem nada queria e os cumprimentou.

Onde você estava, Draco? – Perguntaram. O loiro até se assustou e sorriu.

Eu heim, desde quando estão me vigiando? Eu só fui... bem, eu estava lá fora, na floresta... e vocês?

Ah... ficamos procurando você no castelo. – Gina respondeu. – Você sumiu e não tinha avisado... – Brincou fazendo "biquinho" de choro. Rony deu um leve tapa no peito de Harry chamando-o, juntamente com Hermione para saírem e os deixarem a sós.

- Desculpe, prometo nunca mais fazer isso... Bom, vamos fazer o que agora?

Draco e Gina almoçaram juntos e depois foram assistir às aulas, infelizmente, separados. O dia passou normal, igual aos outros. Não demorou a chegar sábado, a tão esperada data. Nesta mesma noite, estava previsto um baile para todos os alunos. As meninas, como sempre, mais vaidosas, começaram a se arrumar desde cedo.

Com toda a correria de decoração de salão, meninas procurando algum vestido, penteado e outras coisas, fez com que as horas voassem. Draco estava sentado numa poltrona verde do Salão Comunal, sozinho, até que de repente uma garota se aproxima lentamente. Num impulso, ele se levanta e encara Pansy,

Você!

Eu... Bem... trouxe as fotos... da sua apresentação com a Weasley.

Pansy entregou um envelope vermelho nas mãos do loiro, que apenas recebeu, sem dizer nada. Ela voltou a falar.

É.. parece que você está com quem realmente deveria estar.

Draco sorriu, coçou a nuca e falou sem graça, tirando as fotos do envelope.

É... na verdade eu nem sei porque justo eu...

Eu sei...

O loiro levantou seu olhar e a encarou. Por um momento, sentiu pena da sonserina. Esta por sua vez, rapidamente, aproximou-se dele, beijou-lhe a bochecha e saiu correndo. Draco apenas sorriu e começou a ver as fotos. A primeira ele beijava Gina, e é claro, como toda foto bruxa, esta se mexia.

"Hum... boa idéia" Pensou ainda olhando para a mesma foto. Resolveu escrever algo no verso da foto e mandar junto com seu presente.

Assim que acertou tudo no pacote, fez um feitiço para diminuí-lo, e colocou num dos bolsos de sua calça. Ele vestia um finíssimo smoking preto. Já estava pronto para o baile, então resolveu esperar Gina na entrada da torre da grifinória. Esta por sua vez, não demorou a sair. Estava linda.

Usava um belíssimo vestido preto e toda vez que ela se mexia, partes de seu vestido ficava prateado. Seus cabelos estavam metade presa e metade solta, com vários e belos cachos modelados.

Draco ficou boquiaberto. Aproximou-se de sua bela e elegante namorada e sussurrou: Você está belíssima! Deram um selinho, sorriram e então seguiram rumo ao Salão Principal. Não ficaram muito tempo por lá. Dançaram algumas musicas, porém o loiro tinha planejado algo, e queria ficar a sós com ela.

Venha. – Disse pegando nas mãos macias da ruiva e a conduzindo para a estátua que esconde uma passagem secreta. – Vamos passar o nosso dia dos namorados longe de Hogwarts.

Ok. – Sorriu e começaram a atravessar a passagem, indo parar em Hogsmeade.

Vamos àquele mesmo lugar? – Gina perguntou quase pulando de alegria. Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

Estamos quase chegando...

Nem havia se passado nem cinco minutos e chegaram no belo local escondido de Hogsmeade. Lá o loiro desfez o feitiço de dois enormes cobertores, aumentando o tamanho deles. Estendeu um dos no chão, e então sentaram, abraçados.

Gina... você está feliz comigo?

Claro que sim! E você?

Com todo o meu sentimento. Bem, finalmente a sós, por inteiro, posso te entregar uma pequena lembrancinha... – E tirou de dentro de seu bolso um papel plastificado. – Eu mesmo mandei fazer. Esse é um tipo de tatuagem que não dói e não sai fácil... ela só sai se você lançar o feitiço certo.

A tatuagem era um pequeno coração vermelho com uma flecha perfurando-o, e dentro dele as iniciais "D & G". Gina ficou completamente sem reação, nem rir conseguiu direito. Draco tomou a iniciativa. Ele tirou as mechas de cabelo que estavam perto do braço dela, e lá colocou a tatuagem. Assim que terminou, deu um leve beijo no local e depois nos lábios da ruiva.

Dr-Draco... nem sei o que dizer...

Diga apenas que me ama, e já estarei feliz.

E-eu t-te amo! – Disse ainda meio gaga.

Ah sim... – Draco fez sinal de "espere" com as mãos. Tirou de seu bolso a foto dos dois na apresentação.

Ah Draco... você é tão perfeito... é o namorado que todas as garotas gostariam de ter! O meu presente está lá em Hogwarts...

Não... está aqui, exatamente na minha frente! Mas espere... tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de te mostrar. Venha comigo.

Caminharam juntos por uns 10 minutos mais ou menos, e chegaram perto de uma estrada. Draco começou a correr puxando a ruiva para perto de si.

Venha rápido.

O que houve?

Ok... coloque um pé aqui, e outro ali. – Draco guiou-a para ficar de pernas abertas entre uma enorme e grossa linha no chão. Ela olhava para ele sem entender.

Seu louco, o que está planejando?

Bem... está exatamente na divisa de Hogsmeade e Merlinópolis.

Ok..!

Bom... está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Gina olhou para o chão, logo em seguida, para o namorado, saiu correndo em sua direção gritando de alegria e pulando nos seus braços.

Como você consegue me fazer tão feliz? É incrível..

É simples... eu só sou feliz ao seu lado! Eu te amo Gina! Feliz dia dos namorados!

Eu também te amo, meu loiro! Feliz dia dos namorados também!

Beijaram.

Vamos voltar ao nosso lugarzinho. Hoje vamos dormir fora de Hogwarts.

OK.

Começaram a caminhar para aquele belo lugar no meio da floresta, abraçados e felizes. Assim que chegaram, Draco estendeu o outro cobertor, e então deitaram juntos, se cobrindo para, logicamente, não sentirem frio.

Dormiram abraçadinhos e felizes. Não sonharam com nada durante toda à noite. Não tardou a amanhecer, e assim que ouviram os primeiros cantos de passarinhos, acordaram. Arrumaram toda a "bagunça" e voltaram para Hogwarts.


	13. Mais sintomas

Capitulo 13 – Mais sintomas 

Vários dias se passaram. Draco estava começando a ficar mais aliviado e aproveitando melhor o namoro. Estavam no mês de março, numa sexta-feira. As aulas fluíam normalmente, e por sorte, ou azar, passavam rápidas demais. Já era 17h, e o loiro foi treinar quadribol com a equipe. Ele havia melhorado muito nos últimos anos.

Gina foi com suas amigas para assisti-lo jogando.

- Nossa Gina... – Luna comentou olhando para os jogadores. – Você é incrível... está namorando o Draco há uns 5 meses não é?

- Quase isso.

- Uau, como você conseguiu fazê-lo mudar desse jeito?

Sorriu e respondeu com a maior simplicidade do mundo.

- Não fui eu quem o mudou.

- Há... então quem o mudou? – Riu ironicamente. - Ele é um Malfoy. Era detestado por todos...

- Falou certo. – Gina continuou seguindo seu amor com o olhar. – Ele foi detestado por todos, mas agora, todos querem ser amigos dele.

- Verdade... mas você ainda não me respondeu... como ele mudou assim, repentinamente?

Gina sorriu para a amiga e pegou na sua mão.

- O amor transforma as pessoas. Não existe alguém tão forte para evitar esse sentimento, nem alguém tão fraco que se torna vulnerável a isso. Eu sempre o tratei da mesma forma com que trato todos. Ele se sentia bem ao meu lado, e mesmo sendo arrogante, alguma coisa me ligava a ele, eu me sentia atraída, mas não podia me vulgarizar nem nada do tipo. Mas agora o amo, por tudo o que ele é e faz por mim.

- Que bom. Espero que continue sendo sempre assim. É muito bom estar apaixonada, não é?

- Com certeza. O melhor é quando amamos e somos amadas pela mesma pessoa.

- Verdade. Acredito que vocês dois sejam almas gêmeas.

- Será? Não acredito muito nisso.

- Confie em mim, amiga. Quando amamos muito uma pessoa e realmente sentimos como é bom estar ao lado dela e desejar fazer tudo de bom... a possibilidade de serem almas gêmeas é muito grande.

- Mas o que é, na verdade, alma gêmea? – Gina perguntou vendo Draco descer da vassoura, todo suado e vindo na sua direção.

- Alma gêmea é aquela alma, no caso terreno, pessoas, que nos completam, que são a nossa outra metade. O amor que sentem um pelo outro é tão grande que são capazes de ultrapassar barreiras e enfrentar qualquer empecilho.

- Gina! – Draco chegou. Luna e Gina se levantaram. Ela despediu do casal e saiu, indo para dentro do castelo.

- Draco! – Sorriu e o beijou.

- Hoje é sexta-feira!

- Sim! Hehehe.

- Vamos sair hoje à noite?

- Não sei, vamos ver! Bom... acho que você está precisando de um banho primeiramente, não é?

- Preciso? – Brincou. Sorriram e voltaram para o castelo de mãos dadas.

Assim que chegaram, se despediram e cada um foi para seu devido salão comunal para se arrumarem. Depois de uma hora de lerdeza, ou melhor, de banho e mais banho, finalmente se encontraram no Salão Principal para a janta. Draco foi ao seu encontro perto da porta principal.

- Gina, vai querer jantar por aqui, ou quer dar uma volta por Hogsmeade?

- A velha e boa Hogsmeade.. virou a nossa segunda, ou melhor, terceira casa, não é?

- Ah... é que lá temos mais privacidade... então, que tal?

- Vamos pra lá! O que importa é que vou estar com você!

- Ok.

Deram as mãos e foram para o bom e velho esconderijo, cujo destino era uma das lojas da pequena vila.

Assim que chegaram, foram no bar da Madame Rosmerta para comerem algo. Jantaram e foram passear pela bela floresta. Caminharam por uma hora, mais ou menos, e então pararam para descansar.

- Ai ai. – A ruiva suspirou pousando sua cabeça no ombro de Draco.

- Que foi, linda?

- Como está perfeito o nosso namoro não é?

- Pois é. Estou muito feliz, muito mesmo.

- Eu também.

Draco começou a acariciar o rosto dela e sentiu que estava mais quentinha que de costume.

- Gina, como você está?

- Ah... feliz. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Não, digo, fisicamente. Não se sentiu mal, não é? Está com frio?

- Um pouquinho.

- Quer voltar? Já está ficando tarde.

- Vamos.

Draco levantou primeiro. Estendeu a mão para puxá-la. Ela também levantou, porém quando olhou para ele, começou a se sentir tonta.

- Gina... Gi.. você ta branca... mas... o que?

Nesse mesmo momento, sem conseguir responder qualquer coisa, Gina desmaiou.

- Meu Deus! Ginaaa! Gina, acorda, por favor! Não faça isso comigo. Socorro!

Draco começou a ficar desesperado. Por sorte sua varinha acabara de cair no chão então lançou o feitiço "sonorus" para conseguir gritar mais alto.

- SOCORRO! POR FAVOR ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

Não havia ninguém por perto, então deixou tudo o que havia trazido no mesmo local, pegou Gina no colo e começou a correr em direção à Hogsmeade. De repente ele avista dois homens enormes, e barbudos correndo em sua direção. Um deles, de cabelos meio azulado, perguntou a Draco.

- O que aconteceu com a garota? Foi você quem pediu socorro?

- SIM, FUI EU! – Draco falava alto pois esqueceu de desativar o feitiço. – ESPEREM UM POUCO. QUIETUS. Ufa... desculpe, eu estava desesperado, e ninguém por perto.

- Sim, sim, mas o que aconteceu? – Um dos barbudos perguntou.

- Não ta vendo? Ela desmaiou! Não sei o que aconteceu, ela simplesmente caiu em meus braços. Tem alguma enfermaria ou hospital por aqui?

- Sim, siga-nos.

Os três começaram a correr. Em menos de cinco minutos conseguiram chegar a uma pequena enfermaria que tinha ao lado de uma loja de doces. Draco entrou rapidamente e deitou a garota numa maca. Logo em seguida, um bruxo aproximou-se e começou a examiná-la. Estava com muita febre.

- Quem é o responsável por esta garota? – Perguntou.

- Bom, no momento, eu sou o responsável, doutor. – Draco respondeu num tom quase inaudível.

- Aham... e o senhor sabe me dizer se ela já passou mal assim antes ou tem alguma doença?

- Sim, há uns três meses ela teve um desmaio enquanto estávamos de férias em Natal. Levei-a até St. Mungos, e um dos médicos disse que ela tinha um tumor mágico no pulmão, porém não sabia dizer qual era a doença...

- Hmmm... – Exclamou enquanto ouvia o coração de Gina. Draco demonstrava profunda ansiedade e nervosismo. – Sua respiração parece um pouco alterada. Seu coração está batendo fora de ritmo...

- O senhor sabe me dizer que doença é essa? Sabe dizer se tem cura?

O médico olhou profundamente nos olhos cinzas do loiro, abaixou a cabeça e respondeu.

- Essa doença é um tipo raro. Nunca deram um nome especifico, mas infelizmente uma coisa eu posso garantir. O tumor é maligno, e está para se aproximar do estado terminal. Uma espécie de câncer, porém é pior. Ele alcança até o nível 9 e ela está passando do nível 6 para o 7.

Os olhos de Draco começaram a se encher d'água. Uma tremedeira começou a se apossar de seu corpo. Sentia uma vontade indubitável de gritar e quebrar tudo o que via pela frente, porém apenas se sentou num pequeno divã, colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e começou a chorar.

- Por que... por que? Justo com ela... como que... se formou esse tumor?

- É realmente algo muito impossível de se saber. Como o caso dela é quase terminal, provavelmente tenha sido alguma falha genética e com isso, ter formado um tumor desde antes de nascer. Acho melhor encaminharmos sua namorada ao hospital novamente. Talvez, ficando alguns dias de observação, possam descobrir algo.

- Eu vou com ela! – Draco levantou da cadeira. O médico também.

- É melhor não. Fique calmo. Você poderá visitá-la. Infelizmente você não tem permissão, pois sei que estuda em Hogwarts e é contra as regras. Por favor, volte a Hogwarts. Eu me encarrego de levá-la.

- Não! – Draco retrucou. – Ela não irá a lugar nenhum sem mim.

O médico calmamente aproximou-se do loiro e o abraçou.

- Fique calmo. Volte até Hogwarts e converse com Dumbledore.

- Conversar o que? A vida da minha namorada está correndo risco e...

- E não tem mais nada o que fazer.

Draco calou-se e várias lágrimas caiam de uma só vez. "Realmente... não há nada que eu possa fazer... nem ninguém..."

- Vá até Hogwarts e converse com Dumbledore. Com certeza ele já sabe o que aconteceu com Gina e já deve estar esperando sua visita.

O loiro levantou a cabeça, enxugou as lágrimas e perguntou calmamente.

- Quem é você?

- Eu? Você já me viu várias vezes quando pequeno... sou o seu padrinho, Michael Malfoy, irmão de seu pai.

- Eu sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar... mas o que você está fazendo aqui, e principalmente ajudando as pessoas?

Michael sorriu e respondeu simplesmente com um sorriso.

- Acredito que cansei de ser quem eu era. Acho que me transformei pelo mesmo motivo que o seu. E acredito também que sei pai também está querendo mudar. Ele me pergunta muito sobre você, mas como eu nunca conseguia vê-lo, não tinha como responder.

- Há... meu pai... impossível. Ele é um comensal... um Malfoy... e ele é...

- Igual você...

Draco olhou intrigado e ao mesmo tempo irritado.

- Escute... todos temos a chance de mudar, de querer recomeçar do zero, de cansarmos de fazer sempre as mesmas besteiras. Todos temos a chance de encontrar uma verdadeira razão para viver e lutar por algo que valha a pena... até mesmo um Malfoy. Você é a prova viva disso... então, por que seu pai não pode ser igual?

- Porque... porque... ele gosta de ser mau...

O médico continuava a sorrir. As lágrimas de Draco começaram a parar.

- Não... ele já gostou disso e já pensou que poderia viver disso... porém vocês dois têm uma ligação muito forte. Quando você era mais novo, ou até mesmo um tempo atrás, você queria ser igualzinho ao seu pai, popular, bonito... e mau. Porém descobriu que a vida não é pra ser gasta dessa maneira, e conseguiu arranjar uma verdadeira razão.

- É...

- Pois é, e como eu falei sobre a ligação de vocês, Lucius também sentiu que precisava mudar e que estava cansado de fazer sempre as mesmas maldades. Ele agora se inspira em você. Tente entendê-lo... Ele até chamou Narcisa para viajarem só os dois. Pela primeira vez, ele disse que a amava desde o inicio.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça. Olhou para sua namorada que agora dormia tranqüila, beijou-lhe a testa e voltou a conversar com o médico.

- Será... será que o amor... consegue salvar as pessoas?

- Não sei... mas, agora acho que está na hora de partir. Levarei-a para o hospital. Vá até Dumbledore, ok?

- Ok... mas depois eu vou para o hospital logo em seguida.

- Tudo bem, mas parta logo, antes que seja tarde demais.

Sem se despedir, Draco deu-lhe as costas e começou a correr.


	14. A descoberta de Dumbledore

**Capitulo 14 – A descoberta de Dumbledore**

"Ah Merlim... que será de mim sem Gina? Por favor! Que Dumbledore tenha alguma solução!". Draco pensava angustiado enquanto corria para Hogwarts. Assim que chegou, entrou pela porta principal e lá encontrou Dumbledore, que apenas levantou a mão ao ver que Draco abrira a boca para falar.

- Sr. Malfoy, me acompanhe por favor até o meu escritório.

- Claro. – Respondeu silenciosamente.

Subiram as escadas e chegaram em frente à estatua da sala do diretor.

- Ahn... qual é mesmo a senha? Acho que é... "Lesmas gelatinosas"?

A estátua virou-se e apareceu uma escada em espiral, que levava até a sala. Subiram, e Dumbledore conjurou uma confortável poltrona para Draco sentar-se. Começaram a conversar.

- Então Draco, como ela está?

Ele estava cabisbaixo, com as mãos entrelaçadas. Respondeu fungando o nariz a todo o momento.

- Péssima. Acho que ela não vai conseguir sobreviver. E eu... não conseguirei viver sem ela... que que eu faço, Dumbledore?

Dumbledore juntou as pontas dos dedos, e começou a falar.

- Já descobriu qual é a gravidade do problema?

- Já, é grave mesmo, é um tumor maligno... no pulmão. Pensei que o senhor já soubesse disso...

- Eu sei... eu sei... mas gostaria de ter a certeza.

- E... ? Só isso que o senhor tem pra me dizer?

- O que você quer que eu diga, Draco?

Num impulso de raiva, Draco levantou da poltrona e sem querer gritou.

- Como assim o que eu quero que o senhor diga? Depositei toda a minha esperança numa resposta para a solução do problema de Gina, e o senhor me pergunta uma coisa dessas?

Dumbledore olhava serenamente para o loiro, que estava roxo. Este ficou envergonhado com o desequilíbrio, sentou-se e pediu desculpas. O diretor sorriu.

- Calma Draco. Em momentos como esse, precisamos manter sempre a calma.

- Eu sei, mas como consigo manter a calma, sabendo que a qualquer momento, Gina pode estar morta, e eu aqui, parado...

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça. Draco mexia em seus fios dourados levemente, procurando pensar em algo. De repente, o diretor se levantou e foi até o loiro.

- Temo que estou achando uma solução... talvez... quem sabe?

- O que? Serio? Diga-me Dumbledore!

- Bom... até onde você está disposto a ir para salvá-la?

- Eu morreria por ela.

- Ótimo. Continue sentado que vou explicar tudo.

Draco estava eufórico. Finalmente conseguiu sorrir após todo o tumulto.

- Anda logo Dumbledore! Estamos perdendo tempo.

- Ok. Você se lembra, no primeiro ano, que apareceu a pedra filosofal aqui em Hogwarts?

- Sim.

- E se lembra também que a pedra é para transformar uma pessoa mortal em imortal?

- Verdade! Onde está a pedra? Diga-me! Eu vou até o inferno procurá-la.

- Calma. – Dumbledore abaixou os oclinhos meia-lua. – A pedra foi destruída.

- Droga... e os criadores da pedra? Onde vivem?

- Morreram...

- Caramba! Então qual é a sua fantástica idéia de salvá-la se a pedra foi destruída e os criadores estão mortos?

- Calma Draco. Eles têm um filho... que mora no Japão, perto do Monte Fugi.

- E... é muito longe daqui?

- Bom... demora quase 2 dias de vassoura...

- Não posso aparatar?

- É muito arriscado... no Japão quase não há bruxos.

- E como você espera que eu chegue sem chamar a atenção de vassoura?

Dumbledore começou a andar em círculos dizendo "Você tem razão", e então, de repente diz.

- É claro. Como não pensei nisso antes... O Harry pode te emprestar a capa de invisibilidade dele!

Draco enrugou a testa. Estava com medo de ir sozinho, porém estava disposto a arriscar tudo para salvá-la.

- Ok. Eu vou até lá amanhã. Por favor, o senhor pode ver com Harry, mas não diga o por que. Não quero que fiquem preocupados, porque eu sei que vou conseguir.

- Fique tranqüilo, Draco. Bom, tem mais alguém por aqui que está disposto a ajudá-lo.

- Quem?

- Olhe para a lareira.

Draco gritou. Estava vendo a cabeça de Lucius flutuando entre as chamas. Ele tinha ouvido toda a conversa.

- Dumbledore, posso aparatar?

Sem responder, assentiu com a cabeça e em fração de segundos, Lucius estava entre eles. Dumbledore dirigiu-se até a porta, abriu-a e olhou para trás, dizendo.

- Acredito que devo deixá-los a sós, pois tem muito que conversar.

E saiu. Draco olhava para o chão, seus olhos cheios d'água. Lucius se aproximou dele, porém nada falou. Draco começou a conversar.

- Encontrei com seu primo hoje.

- É... eu sei. Ele me avisou do estado de Gina, e me chamou para conversar com você.

- Conversar o que? Não tenho nada o que conversar. Estou atrasado. Talvez não chegue a tempo de salvar a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo.

- Vai salvar. Eu... estou pagando o tratamento.

- Vo-você o que?

Draco agora chorava compulsivamente. Michael tinha razão, seu pai estava mudando. Mas, o que falar?

- Eu entendi agora, qual o verdadeiro significado da vida. Entendi que o poder não é tudo... se não temos alguém para cuidar, para amar, não tem graça. Eu sei que você deve estar pensando. Eu era o pior comensal da morte, o mais desalmado... mas... não sei se Michael te disse... mas a nossa ligação Draco, é muito forte. Você sempre se espelhava em mim... agora é a minha vez. Eu quero te ajudar, Draco. E sei que você vai conseguir.

Um silêncio triste se formou no ar. Ficou assim por quase um minuto, até que Draco finalmente levantou sua cabeça e encarou os belos olhos de Lucius. Realmente, seu olhar agora demonstrava profunda sinceridade. Num impulso desesperador, abraçou o pai.

- Obrigado. – Sussurrou entre soluços.

Lucius o abraçou com força. Abraçou-o de uma maneira que nunca abraçara ninguém antes. Queria dividir sua força, sua alegria, sua vida com seu filho.

- Perdão filho... perdão por nunca tê-lo feito feliz. Prometo que agora tudo será diferente. Acredite. Nunca te dei uma razão para acreditar em mim, mas agora aqui está uma. Sua Gina será salva, e vocês dois viverão juntos para sempre.

Logo após o abraço, sorriram e Lucius entregou um saquinho para seu filho.

- Aqui estão alguns galeões caso precise. Agora vá dormir. Amanhã de manhã parta, e vá o mais rápido que puder. Estarei tomando conta de tudo por aqui.

- Obrigado... pai. Amanhã eu vou querer dar um oi para Gina antes de partir... mas não diga nada a ela.

- Ok. Mas e se com o passar dos dias ela perguntar por você?

- Ah, você é ótimo em inventar desculpas... diga algo convincente. Bom... mais uma vez... valeu... pai!

- Quanta coisa eu perdi... quantos momentos como esse eu perdi... ouvir você me chamar de pai...

- Verdade... mas ainda não é tarde. Bom, boa noite!

- Boa noite... filho.

Draco se retirou, sorriu sozinho, e foi para a sua torre arrumar suas coisas e sua vassoura. Suspirou ao lembrar do rosto de porcelana de sua namorada. Sorriu e pensou "Me espere, Gina... eu vou conseguir. E nós seremos felizes para sempre!"

Terminando de arrumar as coisas, deitou-se e dormiu, pensando "pai... finalmente... pai..."

N/a: Gente, mil perdoes por ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar! Eu estava viajando, e quando voltei, não tive mais nenhuma idéia... mas agora aki estão mais dois capítulos e todo o comentário, critica, é mto importante para o meu desenvolvimento! Desde já agradeço a todos por estarem lendo e comentando. É um grande incentivo para mim! Um beijo para todas!


	15. A busca por Dultan Flamel

**Capitulo 15 – A busca por Dultan Flamel**

A noite passou rápido para Draco, porém este acordou muito bem descansado e bem mais humorado. Levantou e olhou para os lados. Todos seus amigos ainda dormiam. Sem pestanejar, pegou suas coisas já arrumadas e saiu do dormitório. Assim que chegou no Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã, encontrou Dumbledore que corria aflito em sua direção.

Draco levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e se segurou para não rir, pois a cena de um velho muito barbudo correndo, segurando os oclinhos meia-lua, todo desajeitado, era muito cômico. Sem querer, soltou um risinho sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Ufa. – Dumbledore suspirou, colocou a mão no peito. Ofegava muito. – Finalmente te encontrei.

- O que aconteceu professor? – Draco segurou o braço do diretor e este sorriu e apontou para os bancos. Sentaram-se.

- Quase que você fez a pior besteira da sua vida.

- Co-como assim?

- Como você espera encontrar o filho de um bruxo, ou alquimista, tanto faz, lá no Japão, sendo que quase não há bruxos naquele lugar para pedir informação?

- Han?

- Eu esqueci de te dizer o nome dele. É Dultan Flamel.

- Ahn sim... e por acaso alguém por lá deve conhecê-lo... não é?

Dumbledore sorriu e apertou seus minúsculos olhos.

- Bom... eh... provavelmente não... mas quem sabe... sim?

- Ah, legal... estarei perdido mas tudo bem. – Ironizou.

- Não, não, não! Olhe... vamos ao meu escritório. Acabei de me lembrar de algo que poderá ser de muita ajuda.

Levantaram e se dirigiram rumo ao escritório de Dumbledore em ritmo acelerado. Assim que chegaram, o diretor foi até sua escrivaninha e de lá tirou um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Tome. É um mapa do Japão. Se bem que você nem precisará dele direito... aquele país é tão pequeno. Ah sim... e a capa de invisibilidade de Harry.

- Ah... legal... esse mapa mostra o nome das pessoas... se é que isso pode se chamar de nome... não dá nem pra ler... são tudo símbolos.

O diretor novamente sorriu serenamente e então disse.

- Você quer um dicionário de Japonês?

- Hum... não, obrigado, acho que consigo me virar sozinho.

- Bom, você que sabe. Qualquer coisa mande alguma ave pra cá.

- Tudo bem. Muito obrigado por tudo, Dumbledore. Bom, vou indo, porque senão, não conseguirei me despedir de Gina.

Sorriram. O diretor se aproximou do sonserino e o abraçou.

- Quem diria que você teria uma mudança tão grande em tão pouco tempo. Agora vá e boa viagem.

Draco sorriu e então voltou para o Salão Principal. Lá ele comeu tudo o que tinha direito e também guardou alguma coisa na mochila. Terminado o café, saiu dos terrenos de Hogwarts, vestiu a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, subiu na vassoura e foi visitar Gina no St. Mungos.

Demorou uns 10 minutos para chegar. Assim que chegou, foi até a recepção e perguntou.

- Visita para Virgínia Weasley.

- Só um minuto... hum... quarto 103.

- Obrigado.

"Engraçado... ela já não ficou nesse quarto na vez passada?" Pensou enquanto andava pelo longo corredor. "Que que eu falo para ela? Será que ela vai conseguir?"

Finalmente chegou no quarto 103. Assim que entrou, encontrou-a sozinha, lendo algum livro.

- Draco! – Exclamou abaixando o livro e levantando os braços.

- Ah, minha linda! O que você andou aprontando para estar aqui? – Brincou. Ela sorriu e sacudiu os ombros.

- Culpa sua, hehehe.

- Minha? Por que? Ando cuidado demais de você?

- Não, antes fosse!

- Aham... e, onde está minha culpa?

- Ah... agora não sei. Você está aqui comigo... e é isso que importa!

- Verdade...

- Draco...

- Sim?

- Por favor, me diga... o que eu realmente tenho? Por que estou aqui de novo? Da outra vez, só me contaram que estava com imunidade baixa e um monte de baboseira... Por favor,... eu sei que você não vai mentir pra mim...

O loiro abaixou os olhos e disse quase num sussurro.

- Eu nunca mentiria para você. É que... você tem um tumor... no pulmão. Eu vim agora me despedir de você, pois sei de alguém que pode te curar.

Gina arregalou os olhos e estes se encheram d'água.

- Vo-você o que? Tumor? Você mais me deixar... agora?

- Claro que não, bobinha! Eu sou o único que pode salvá-la. Eu preciso correr contra o tempo, pois vou pro... Japão. Eu vou conseguir, Gina! Mentaliza que vamos conseguir sair dessa!

Ambos choravam, mas de alegria. Estavam sendo invadidos por uma alegria que não sabia de onde vinha. Talvez fosse a esperança.

- Linda... preciso ir. Prometo que vou voltar com a sua cura. Você me salvou uma vez... agora está na minha vez de te salvar. Eu te amo.

Beijou-a e saiu, sem ouvir nada. Assim que chegou perto da porta, Lucius e Molly conversavam.

- Pai, Molly. –Exclamou e os abraçou.

- Estava conversando com seu pai, querido. Disse que está pagando o tratamento. Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto isso é importante para a nossa família. – Molly agradeceu de um jeito encabulado.

- Eu sei. – Draco respondeu. – Bom, agora eu estou indo. Pai, já contei para Gina.

- Contou o que? – A sra. Weasley se intrometeu sorrindo.

- Ahn... meu pai pode te contar mais tarde. Bom, adeus e até a volta!

- Adeus? Volta? – Molly perguntou confusa.

- Boa viagem, filho. Você vai conseguir.

Sorriram. Draco virou-se e começou a correr.

- Boa viagem? Me explica tudo direitinho, Sr. Malfoy.

- Ok. Vamos para dentro do quarto de Gina que eu explico.

Já do lado de fora, Draco procurou um lugar seguro para levantar vôo e então começou a longa viagem. "Vai dar tudo certo"

Era praticamente impossível ele se perder, pois usou um feitiço na vassoura, como se existisse "piloto automático", e já era guiado direto para o Japão. As horas voavam e não era nada confortável dormir numa vassoura, porém o loiro não reclamava. Após quase dois dias cansativos de viagem, finalmente chegou no Japão. Era finalzinho de tarde. Pousou num beco onde não havia ninguém.

- Ufa... até que enfim cheguei.

Draco se espreguiçou, deu um longo suspiro, invocou o feitiço para diminuir a vassoura e outro para aumentar a mala, guardou a capa direitinho e foi procurar algum lugar para descansar.

Andou por algumas ruas e ficou encantado com Tókio. "Ah... Gina iria adorar o Japão! Um dia vou trazê-la aqui". No meio de tantas lojas, restaurantes, entrou numa delas e por muita sorte, viu dois homens que conversavam em inglês. "Essa é a minha chance".

- Ah, com licença, senhores. Será que poderiam me ajudar? Acabei de chegar e não sei falar japonês. Onde tem um hotel bom e barato por aqui?

Um dos homens sorriu generoso para o loiro e disse.

- Eu sou dono de um. Custa 20 ienes a diária.

- Ah... – Draco sorriu sem graça. – O que é ienes?

- Ah gringo... ienes são moedas japonesas... como você pensou que poderia pagar?

- Bom... – Draco começou a falar mexendo nos bolsos da calça e tirando uns galeões e notas em dólar. – Não sei, talvez pudéssemos negociar de outra maneira, não acha?

Os dois homens olhavam fixamente para os galeões e começaram a conversar entre si.

- O garoto é audacioso. Tente negociar com essas moedas. Pergunta se é de ouro.

- Isso dourado... é ouro?

- Claro. – Draco sorriu. – De 24 kilates.

- Ahn... e o que significa esses símbolos? É moeda de alguma cidade local?

- Ah não... são apenas... símbolos!

- Ah, parem de fofocar. – O outro homem já estava obcecado pelas moedas. – Aceita logo Yuki.

Yuki passou a mão pelo rosto, analisou novamente as moedas e então propôs.

- Que tal quatro moedas pela estadia? Podemos ainda te explicar sobre a cidade.

Draco sorriu, guardou as notas e o restante dos galeões e respondeu.

- Ok. Negócio fechado. Agora estou morto de fome e cansaço. A propósito, só vou pagar no final, ok?

- Com certeza, chefia! Venha conosco.

Saíram os três do restaurante e foram rumo ao norte. Andaram por alguns minutos e assim que chegaram, Draco percebeu que estavam relativamente próximos do Monte Fuji, então arriscou perguntar.

- O que é aquela montanha? É o Monte Fuji?

- Sim... lindo, não é? Amanhã podemos passar por lá, se o senhor quiser.

- Com certeza. – Draco respondeu admirado.

Entraram no hotel. Não era muito luxuoso, porém era bem arrumado. Se encontrava um pouco distante da cidade. O lugar era calmo. Yuki começou a guiá-lo.

- Sr... ahn... qual é o seu nome mesmo?

- Malfoy, Draco.

- Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy, por aqui o senhor encontrará nosso humilde restaurante, onde poderá comer a vontade, e logo ali a direita, no quarto número 3, é onde o senhor irá dormir. Se precisar de alguma coisa, vou te dar o meu cartão, caso não me encontre por aqui, o senhor poderá ligar para o meu celular, ok?

- Obrigado. Só uma pergunta... fiquei curioso... o senhor sabe falar inglês e japonês?

- Sim. Sou japonês, porém fui obrigado a aprender o inglês, pois há muitos turistas por aqui.

- Aham. Entendi. Bom, muito obrigado. Amanhã de manhã o senhor estará por aqui?

- Sim. Normalmente acordo por volta das 7h e fico até umas 8h no restaurante do hotel, ajudando. Mas se o senhor quiser, posso esperá-lo para apresentar a cidade.

- Nossa, muito obrigado mesmo! Estarei esperado. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Draco dirigiu-se primeiro para o quarto, deixou sua mala, tomou banho e depois foi jantar alguma coisa. Chegando no restaurante, percebeu que Yuki ainda se encontrava ali. O loiro começou a olhar o cardápio. Não estava escrito em símbolos, porém os nomes eram muito complicados.

- Yakissoba? Sushi? Okonomi-Yaki?

- Vejo que o senhor está com um pouco de dificuldade... é tanta coisa gostosa que nem sabe o que escolher, não é?

Draco lançou um sorriso amarelo, dizendo "claro, claro".

- Vou te ajudar. Você é dos EUA?

- Não, Inglaterra.

- Ah sim... que tipo de comida você gosta? Gosta de peixe? Escolha Sushi! Gosta de macarrão, igual como vocês dizem no seu país... peça Yakissoba! Gosta de... como é o nome daquela massa redonda?

- Ah... pizza?

- Isso! Pítiça! Peça Okonomi-Yaki. E então? O que vai querer?

- Hum... acho que vou ficar com o Yakissoba mesmo. E para beber?

- Gosta de Saquê?

- Um, eu prefiro suco. Não bebo saquê, obrigado!

- Suco... só temos de laranja!

- Serve. Pra quem eu peço?

- Eu peço para o senhor.

- Obrigado.

Draco ficou encantado com a culinária japonesa. É tudo muito bem feito e incrivelmente gostoso. Comeu até estourar.

- Uau! Muito boa a comida de vocês. Muito obrigado. Vou me deitar agora. Boa noite.

- 'noite!

O loiro então se retirou, passando a mão na barriga levemente estufada. Entrou no quarto, deitou-se na cama, fechou os olhos e pensou "Já estou aqui, Gina. Agora falta pouco." E dormiu.


	16. O medo

**Capítulo 16 – O medo**

A noite passou rápida. Draco acordou totalmente restaurado da viagem, porém perdera a hora. Já eram 10h da manhã. Levantou assustado. "Droga, será que Yuki não está aqui? Ele disse para usar o telefone... mas nunca usei isso na minha vida!" Pensou enquanto penteava rapidamente seus belos fios dourados e vestia sua roupa.

Assim que terminou de se vestir, alguém bateu em sua porta.

- Quem é?

- Ah, Sr. Malfoy, o senhor já está de pé. Quer tomar café da manhã?

- Pode ser, mas vou querer só um suco com torradas.

- Torradas... pães queimados?

- Tostados.

- Ah sim... vou mandar preparar.

- Valeu!

Draco saiu rapidamente de seu quarto. Não deixou nada que pudesse denunciar sua bruxaria. Acompanhou Yuki até o restaurante, tomou café e então, saíram para conhecer Tókio.

- Muito bem. O que quer conhecer primeiro?

- O Monte Fuji.

- Ok, mas não poderemos chegar muito perto dele. É muito perigoso.

- Não tem problema.

Começaram a caminhar rumo à enorme montanha e Yuki sendo muito simpático com o loiro. Contando história de seus ancestrais, de sua cultura. Draco quase não prestava atenção, mas balanceava sempre a cabeça num sinal afirmativo.

- Pronto, Sr. Malfoy, É o máximo que posso aproximá-lo do local.

Draco começou a analisar o Monte Fuji nos mínimos detalhes. De repente, percebeu que havia uma caverna dentro, então arriscou perguntar.

- O que é aquele buraco logo ali?

Yuki apertou os olhos e tentou focalizar o local que o loiro apontava.

- Buraco? Não estou vendo nada.

- Como não?

- Ué, não há buraco ali onde o senhor aponta. Está tudo liso, não tem nada.

Draco enrugou a testa. "Oxi... como ele não ta vendo? O buraco é enorme! Ops... como eu sou burro mesmo... ele é um trouxa... e é igualzinho lá em Londres... eles não podem passar pela plataforma 9 ¾".

- Desculpe Yuki, acho que estou vendo coisas. Eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho por aqui, se não se importa. Qualquer coisa, eu ligo para o senhor. Eu quero meditar.

- Claro. Sayonara.

Yuki se retirou. Draco estava completamente sozinho, e não havia pessoas por perto, então arriscou por a capa de invisibilidade que levava consigo. "Com certeza Dultan Flamel está lá". Pensou confiante. Começou a andar para dentro do Monte Fuji.

"Que estranho... ao mesmo tempo em que é frio de rachar aqui dentro... é quente igual o inferno". Depois de andar vários minutos dentro da caverna, finalmente encontra alguém. Um homem de uns 40 anos aparentemente. Ele sente a presença de Draco, então pergunta.

- O que faz aqui, jovem?

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy. O senhor é Dultan Flamel? – Perguntou tirando a capa.

O senhor lançou um sorriso simpático.

- Como você sabe da minha existência?

Draco estava louco para pular de alegria, mas se conteve em apenas lançar um largo sorriso.

- Isso não importa agora. O que importa é que Dumbledore me disse que o senhor é filho de Nicolau Flamel e com certeza poderá me ajudar.

- Dumbledore? – Perguntou aproximando-se do loiro. – Por favor, sente-se nesta rocha.

Draco obedeceu. Queria logo ir ao que interessava, mas manteve a calma. Sentou-se e continuava a sorrir.

- Nenhum outro bruxo a não ser Dumbledore sabia da minha existência. Alguém mais sabe?

- Que eu saiba não, mas por que vive nesse lugar tão isolado? – Draco percebeu que Dultan estava preocupado, porém ignorou.

- Há muito tempo, ninguém me deixava em paz. Todos queriam que eu desse minhas fórmulas mágicas para salvar pessoas de doenças incuráveis, ou então, para que eu fizesse outra pedra filosofal e transformasse qualquer mortal em imortal... principalmente Você-sabe-quem.

- Fique tranqüilo... Você-sabe-quem foi destruído... mas o motivo que me traz aqui... é a vida da minha namorada. Você é a minha única esperança.

- Hum... graças a Merlim ele foi destruído. Finalmente! Bom... o que sua namorada tem? É uma doença rara?

- Sim.

- Hum... deixe-me adivinhar... tumor?

- Sim.

- No pulmão?

Draco arregalou os olhos e ao mesmo tempo, enrugou a testa. Dultan começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso. O loiro começou a ficar com medo. Estava demorando demais para receber uma resposta, então resolveu arriscar.

- Então?

Dultan olhou ansioso o garoto.

- Sinto muito, não posso ajudá-lo.

Draco gritou.

- O que? Mas o senhor é a minha única chance! Por favor, a vida dela é mais importante que a minha. Eu vim aqui, porque ninguém mais que ela merece viver. Ela é a melhor pessoa que qualquer um pode conhecer. Ela... é uma deusa. Ajuda todos, se preocupa com todos... uma raridade... por favor! Eu faço o que o senhor quiser!

Draco começou a agir desesperadamente. Não sabia pra que lado andar, para onde olhar, então Dultan pousou sua mão suavemente no ombro do loiro e acalmou-o.

- Calma. Vou ver o que eu posso fazer. Qual a gravidade?

- Nível 7. E só vai até o nível 9. Por favor. – O sonserino novamente se encontrava chorando.

Dultan começou a pensar. Olhava para Draco, olhava para seu reflexo numa poça de água que tinha no chão, olhava para seus equipamentos. Então decidiu.

- Você não foi muito convincente... mas vou te ajudar... com uma única condição.

- Claro... quantas condições quiser! Eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Prometa que não vai deixar sua namorada. Nunca irão terminar o namoro... pois eu estou dando minha vida para salvá-la e deixá-los juntos.

- Não se preocupe. – Draco sorria e gritava de felicidade. – Assim que ela estiver curada, vou pedi-la em casamento.

- Ótimo. E mais uma coisa... nunca mais volte aqui.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo. Agora me dê logo a cura! Preciso voltar urgentemente.

- Claro, espere aqui.

Draco pulava e gritava. "Gina, eu te amo! Eu consegui!".

- Aqui. – Dultan voltara com um saquinho nas mãos.

- Como que eu faço agora? O que tem aqui dentro? Vai funcionar?

- Calma, garoto! Uma pergunta de cada vez! Aí dentro tem um pó de rubi com uns ingredientes mágicos. Alguns deles fizeram parte da Pedra Filosofal. Assim que você chegar, misture todo o pó no soro ou num copo com água e a faça beber por completo. E bom... com certeza vai funcionar.

Draco pulou nos braços de Dultan e o beijou várias vezes na bochecha, gritando "obrigado" a todo o momento. Antes de sair, olhou mais uma vez para o Feiticeiro, agradeceu, vestiu a capa de invisibilidade e voltou para o Hotel.

Chegando lá, arrumou sua mala, almoçou tudo o que tinha direito e perguntou se podia levar alguma coisa congelada para a viagem. Yuki entregou alguns saquinhos com os ingredientes e um papel com a receita. Despediram-se e então, num lugar isolado, Draco levantou vôo.

Draco segurava com muita força o pequeno saquinho com o pó mágico. Não dormiu um segundo sequer. Os dois dias de volta passaram muito mais rápido que os de ida. Assim que chegou no hospital, todo suado, exausto e morto de fome, correu até o quarto de Gina, porém quando entrou, teve uma surpresa. Molly e toda a família Weasley choravam compulsivamente. Lucius derramou uma lágrima.

- O que... que houve, gente?

Lucius veio até o filho, abraçou-o forte e disse.

- Sinto muito, filho. Ela não conseguiu.

Uma onda de raiva invadiu o coração de Draco. Este começou a gritar.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Saiam todos da minha frente.

Draco sem querer querendo, empurrava todos. Queria ver Gina. Ela estava muito pálida. Pousou sua mão sobre seu rosto, e sentiu que estava fria.

- Os médicos... disseram que o tumor se espalhou pelo corpo. Afetou o coração. Ela está considerada como morta, filho. – Lucius tentou consolá-lo. Draco só chorava.

- Por favor. Me dêem um copo cheio d'água e me deixem sozinho com ela. Por favor.

Molly alcançou o copo para Draco e foi levando todos para fora do quarto. Finalmente o loiro estava sozinho com sua amada. Não do jeito que queria, mas estava. Sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a conversar com o leito de Gina.

- Você já ouviu falar que não há empecilhos para o amor? Já ouviu falar que eu nunca vou te deixar? Já ouviu falar que por você, eu renuncio a tudo?

As lágrimas começaram a cessar. Uma fagulha de esperança começou a aparecer no coração de Draco. Olhou novamente para o saquinho e despejou todo o pó no copo.

- Gina... eu fui até o inferno, até o paraíso, até o fim do mundo para conseguir salvá-la. Se você me deixar, nunca mais a perdoarei. Por favor, colabora comigo.

O loiro colocou a mão nas costas de Gina, levantou seu rosto, abriu sua boca, e bem lentamente começou a despejar o liquido nela. Demorou quase 5 minutos para fazer com que ela "bebesse" toda a água. Não havia sobrado nada mais no copo. Draco deitou-a novamente, apertou a mão de Gina, abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

- Gina, você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu não conseguiria viver sem você, jamais. Uma vez, fui salvo por uma anjinha de cabelos ruivos em Hogwarts, sabia? Pensei que ela fosse imortal, mas ela me impressionou quando descobri sua seriíssima doença. Fiquei desesperado. Aprendi a rezar. Aprendi a ter fé... tudo para salvá-la. Agora peço a Deus, a Merlim para que te salve, para que eu não perca meus sonhos, para que você continue fazendo todos muito felizes. É tudo o que eu peço. Por favor.

Draco começou a chorar. Lembrava-se das cenas mais românticas que passaram juntos, do coral, da ida à Hogsmeade, da viagem à Natal. De repente, ele ouve um suspiro. Depois do suspiro, começou a sentir a respiração e a circulação de Gina estava voltando ao normal.

Levantou a cabeça e viu que seu rosto estava ficando mais corado. Num impulso de alegria, gritou o mais alto que pôde.

- Ela está vivaaaaaaa! VIVA! GINA ESTÁ VIVA!

Todos que estavam do lado de fora, incluindo médicos, entraram correndo no quarto e exclamavam: "Mas como? Impossível". Os familiares e amigos não se importaram com comentários, apenas começaram a comemorar. Draco continuava perto de Gina que continuava adormecida.

- Silêncio todos! – O loiro pediu. – Ela está exausta.

Todos continuaram sorrindo, um de cada vez aproximou-se da ruiva, e deram um beijo na testa. Molly puxou rapidamente Draco para um canto e o abraçou.

- Muito obrigada por ter se arriscado tanto pela vida de minha filha. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Mil vezes, obrigada Draco.

Sorriram e se abraçaram novamente. Lucius veio ao encontro do filho. Draco não agüentou e chorou.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim, pai. Eu... eu te amo.

Lucius começou a chorar também.

- Eu sempre acreditei em você, em tudo! Eu... também te amo muito, meu filho. Seria muito tarde pedir para que você voltasse a morar conosco?

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, porém falou algo antes de Lucius se retirar.

- Pai... eu quero um lugar para morar... com Gina. O senhor... pode arranjar um local só para nós dois?

Lucius sorriu e respondeu.

- Veremos como sairão suas notas no final do semestre.

- Ok. Valeu pai. Tchau.

Finalmente e novamente Draco voltou a ficar sozinho com Gina. Como estava exausto, puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama dela, pousou seus braços e cabeça na cama e dormiu. No meio da noite, Gina começa a abrir os olhos. Ainda estava morrendo de sono, porém assim que viu Draco, sorriu e pensou "Agora eu entendi o verdadeiro significado das palavras 'alma-gêmea' do amor". Acariciou o belo rosto pálido e voltou a dormir.

No dia seguinte, Draco acordou, chamou a enfermeira e pediu dois sucos de laranja com torradas para o café da manhã. Enquanto tomava o suco, olhava para Gina e sentia-se aliviado ao perceber que estava respirando normalmente. De repente, e bem lentamente, a ruiva começa a abrir os olhos.

Draco deixa o suco na mesinha, sorri para sua amada e a abraça.

- Que saudades, minha linda. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Como está se sentindo?

- Agora estou melhor. – Respondeu numa voz bem rouca. Draco levantou-se e pegou o copo com suco para Gina tomar. Ajudou-a se levantar e começaram a comerem juntos.

Não conseguiam desviar o olhar e a todo o momento sorriam. Gina então perguntou.

- Como eu estou?

- Ah meu amor... você está curada! – Respondeu animado.

- Não... digo, meu cabelo... ta muito bagunçado? Oleoso? E meu rosto? Muitas olheiras?

Começaram a rir. Draco começou a acariciá-la e respondeu.

- Você é linda de qualquer jeito. Ninguém vai conseguir ser melhor que você nunca!

Deram então um selinho e voltaram a comer. Alguns minutos haviam se passado, e de repente, um médico entra no quarto com uma prancheta e sorri para ambos.

- Vejo que os dois estão muito bem hoje, han? Pois bem, devido ao seu progresso incrivelmente rápido, exames detectaram que... não há mais tumor algum em Virginia Weasley.

Todos sorriam. O médico prosseguiu com o que estava escrito na prancheta.

- Você está de alta, Srta. Weasley. Pode ir para casa e aproveitar sua vida. Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada, doutor. Draco me ajuda a levantar?

- Claro. Vem.

Draco ajudou em tudo. Arrumaram-se em poucos minutos, e assim que saíram do hospital, de mãos-dadas, encontraram suas famílias, amigos do lado de fora, todos de braços abertos gritando.

- Viva Gina! Viva Draco! Viva!

Gina e Draco cumprimentaram todos, felizes com a vitória. Dumbledore veio pessoalmente cumprimentá-los com um tubo na mão.

- Meus parabéns Draco, você realmente conseguiu lutar contra tudo para ganhar a vida de Virginia. Seu nome será sempre lembrado em Hogwarts e por toda a comunidade bruxo, pela sua coragem e bravura.

- Obrigado diretor.

- E meus parabéns também para dona Virginia, que mesmo com todos os problemas que tinha, era sempre boa e generosa com todos em Hogwarts. Seu nome também será lembrado por todos da nossa comunidade, como a garota mais forte, pura e sincera de todos os tempos.

- Obrigada diretor.

- Ah sim... aqui está um presentinho... mas somente para Draco. – Dumbledore anunciou em voz alta olhando para todos os alunos que estavam presentes.

- O que é isso? – Draco perguntou enquanto chacoalhava um tubo que acabara de receber.

- Isso... parece um... diploma?

- Sim. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Draco não precisa provar mais nada a ninguém. Tem até proposta para vários empregos.

- Nossa... obrigado, Dumbledore! Muito obrigado mesmo. Amanhã mesmo já vou procurar alguma coisa pra fazer.

- Parabéns Draco. E Gina, não me esqueci de você não. Se você aceita isso como presente, não precisa fazer os testes finais desse ano. Já está liberada. Agora só falta mais um ano para você se formar.

- Serio? Que legal diretor. Obrigada mesmo.

- Muito bem. Agora ao restante... vamos todos voltar para o trem. Todos ainda têm mais algum tempo de aula.

- Harry, espere. – Draco gritou. – Aqui, sua capa. Valeu cara. Salvou duas vidas essa capa!

- Não há de quê! Bom, boa sorte para vocês. Tchau

E todos se foram. A família Weasley aparatou para voltarem a trabalhar e alguns para estudar, e Lucius também havia ido embora. Draco ficou de frente para Gina, abraçou-a e logo em seguida, beijou-a.

- Gina, você é o amor da minha vida. Eu te amo muito.

- Eu também Draco. Eu te amo muito mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

- Ama mesmo?

- Amo! Mesmo, mesmo!

Draco então se ajoelhou, continuou segurando a mão da ruiva e perguntou.

- Você aceitaria se casar comigo?

Gina abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saía, nenhuma palavra, então sorriu e gritou.

- EU TE AMO.

E pulou em cima do colo do loiro no momento que este se levantou.

- O que eu mais quero é viver com você para sempre! Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Eu te amo!

Draco a girava enquanto a abraçava.

- Vamos comemorar em algum lugar? – Perguntou.

- Que tal... o nosso velho e bom cantinho de Hogsmeade?

- Perfeito! Vamos.

- Vamos!

Deram as mãos e começaram a andar rumo à bela floresta, finalmente sem nenhum medo, nem preocupação, muito menos com algum sentimento ruim.


	17. O casamento

**Capitulo 17 – O casamento**

Draco e Gina finalmente chegaram no belíssimo lugar após alguns minutos de caminhada. Sentaram de frente um para o outro, perto do pequeno lago que cortava a bela floresta. Sorriam a todo o momento. Uma felicidade tão grande quanto o universo pairava no casal. O sonserino acariciava levemente a face suave e branquinha da ruiva.

- Finalmente... nem acredito que pôde ter um efeito tão imediato.

- Nem eu. Ah Draco... você é o meu anjo... eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Não diga nada! – E beijou-lhe a testa. Gina sorria sem-graça.

- Mas... você... você se arriscou muito... só pra me salvar...

- Com certeza é uma das únicas coisas inteligentes que já fiz em toda minha vida. Antigamente nunca iria imaginar que fosse me arriscar tanto por causa de uma "grifinoriana" ou uma "Weasley". Mas agora vejo que é o que mais me valeu a pena. Vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Sorriam e deram um selinho. Gina enrugou a testa e olhou profundamente nos belíssimos olhos de Draco.

- Draco... sobre o casamento... você estava brincando, não é?

Ele riu.

- Brincando? Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. Por que, linda? Você... não quer estar casada comigo?

- Na-não é isso... é que... não acha que está cedo demais?

O loiro compreendeu. Acariciou novamente o rostinho de Gina e deitou, olhando para as estrelas.

- "Nunca deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje, pois o amanhã pode não mais existir". Eu... honestamente... acho que já esperei demais. Quando duas pessoas se amam... nunca é cedo para nada, muito menos para serem felizes juntas.

Gina agora deitara ao lado do sonserino e apertou sua mão, olhando também para as estrelas. O céu estava lindo.

- Eu... quero viver com você pra sempre! Eu te amo, Draco, principalmente porque você provou o que eu já tinha a certeza desde o inicio... você provou que não há barreiras nas nossas decisões, e que o amor é capaz de salvar as pessoas. Me desculpe... é que... nunca pensei que fosse ser pedida em casamento tão cedo, muito menos por você... Mas, minha decisão já foi feita... e eu aceito, claro!

Draco olhou para Gina, que chorava um pouco. Sorriu e secou suas lágrimas. Abraçaram-se, ainda deitados.

- Graças a Merlim... nunca mais nos preocuparemos com doenças, pois nada mais irá nos separar, ouviu, Gina?

- Claro! Obrigada... por tudo, Draco!

- Você não tem o que agradecer. – Se olharam. – Meu Deus... como você é linda. Eu sempre sacrificarei tudo pela sua, nossa felicidade! Eu te amo.

- Também te amo. Bom, já que estamos dispensados... vamos para minha casa? Precisamos conversar com meus pais.

- Claro.

Novamente deram mais um selinho, foram para a estação pegar o trem e voltar para a casa Weasley. Depois e algumas longas e cansativas horas, chegaram na estação king kros. Procuraram um lugar seguro e que tivesse lareira, sem trouxas por perto e usaram o pó de flu, já que Gina ainda não sabe aparatar. Assim que chegaram, Molly ouviu um estrondo e foi checar na sala principal. Lá estava o casal, totalmente empoeirados.

- Gina! Draco. – E correu ao encontro de ambos. Abraçou-os e beijou-os.

- Oi mãe! – Gina abraçou fortemente sua mãe, que chorava.

- Graças a Merlim, Gina querida, você está bem.

- Não graças a Merlim, minha mãe, mas sim, graças ao Draco, esqueceu? – Gina brincou apontando para o loiro. Molly sorriu para Draco e o abraçou novamente.

- Ah Draco... nem sei o que dizer... nem o que fazer por você ter salvo a vida de minha única filhinha.

- Ah, mas eu sei o que a senhora pode fazer, Sra. Weasley. – Draco falou num tom brincalhão. Molly o olhou, desconfiada. Nesse exato momento, Sr. Weasley acabara de aparecer na sala também.

- Gina! – E abraçou-a, também chorando. – Hey, Draco! Você também por aqui? Que bom que veio, nem consegui agradecê-lo naquele dia. Você é um cara muito especial.

- Poxa, não fiz nada além do que meu coração mandou, Sr. Weasley. Agora, se me permite, gostaria de conversar com os dois.

- Ah... claro querido, sente-se então. – Molly apontou para o pequeno sofá. Os quatros se sentaram e então Molly começou. – Pergunte.

- Claro. Bem... eu não sei se consegui provar para vocês o quanto amo Gina e o como ela é importante para mim. – Draco estava tentando não ser convencido nem nada, pois sabia que tinha provado para todos, então continuou – O que eu realmente quero... é me casar com ela.

Arthur passava a mão levemente pelo queixo e Molly apenas apertava suas próprias mãos. Ninguém falou por alguns segundos, até que Arthur continuou a conversar.

- Mas... você não acha que está cedo demais? Digo, nem tem lugar para morar, nem emprego...

- Não, já tenho quase ambos. Ontem mesmo, Dumbledore disse que está cheio de propostas para mim, e sobre lugar para morar... meu pai está resolvendo tudo. A única coisa que peço, Sr. Weasley, é a permissão para nos casar.

- Bom, acredito que seja o mínimo que possamos fazer, depois de tudo que você passou por causa da vida de Gina... só espero que ela não te dê muito trabalho. – Molly falou olhando séria para o casal. A ruiva sorriu eufórica e Draco perguntou.

- Isso é um "sim"?

Molly sorriu assentindo com a cabeça. Os dois se olharam e abraçaram eufóricos.

- Já decidiram quando?

- Ahn... – Draco arriscou. – Não sei... que tal... daqui a uma semana? No dia... 15 de março?

- Perfeito. Mas... quem vai pagar?

Draco lançou um olhar de "que pergunta idiota" e respondeu.

- Meu pai, é claro. Eu já tinha conversado com ele sobre onde morar, e bom... quase indiretamente sobre casamentos. Mas ele paga sim.

- Bom, já que está tudo resolvido, vamos começar a ver desde agora. A começar pelo vestido de Gina.

Gina pulava eufórica.

- Bom. Daqui a alguns dias eu volto pra cá, enquanto isso vão decidindo tudo o que quiserem. Qualquer coisa mande uma coruja, eu vou estar com meu pai.

- Ah Draco... sério? – Gina entristeceu. O loiro deu-lhe um beijo e respondeu.

- Vou aproveitar meus últimos dias... com meu pai. Fazer o que nunca tive a oportunidade. Eu volto!

- Então ta. Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Beijaram e então o sonserino aparatou na Mansão Malfoy. Olhou ao redor. Estava no seu antigo quarto. Começou a ouvir passos apressados vindos para o local. Narcisa abriu a porta.

- Filho! Ah meu filho! – E o abraçou. Draco agora chorava também. Pela primeira vez estava sentindo como era bom um abraço quentinho vindo de sua mãe. Logo em seguida, seu pai entrou.

- Pai!

A família toda ficou abraçada por um bom tempo, e enquanto isso, a todo o momento pedindo perdão.

- Pai... eu e Gina vamos nos casar... semana que vem. Precisamos de um local para morar. Dumbledore me aprovou, dispensou e disse que estou com várias propostas de emprego.

- Calma Draco. Eu sei do seu sucesso e já arranjei emprego para você. Será meu assistente. Que tal?

- Maravilhoso pai!

- E mais... arranjei um apartamento perto daqui. Não é muito grande, mas é bem bacana. Quer ir visitar?

- Claro! Agora?

- Agora! Vamos?

- Vamos! Mas antes, mande alguns galeões para a família Weasley. Gina está indo ver o vestido hoje, e Molly com os preparativos!

- Nada disso. – Narcisa interferiu. – Como assim? Eu quero ver também!

- Uai, vá lá mãe. Aproveita que elas ainda estão em casa.

- Ai Merlim. Vou trocar de roupa e estarei indo. Depois eu passo para ver seu apartamento, ok?

- Ok. Beijão mãe. Te amo.

- Também te amo, filho!

Lucius olhou novamente para o filho e deu uma batida em suas costas. Começaram a andar e foram visitar o apartamento. Draco ficou encantado e aprovou o local. Ambos passaram a semana se divertindo como nunca tiveram feito antes.

Finalmente o dia tão esperado havia chegado. Gina estava começando a se arrumar para o casamento no quarto de Narcisa, com sua mãe, sogra e várias cabeleireiras e maquiadores. Draco estava com seu pai no quarto dele. A cerimônia iria ocorrer no enorme salão de festa da mansão Malfoy, e celebrada por Dumbledore. Todo o pessoal de Hogwarts fora convidado, incluindo fantasmas.

Enquanto os noivos se arrumavam, os convidados ficavam no Salão se divertindo. Demorou uma hora para que Gina ficasse pronta, afinal Draco não precisava de maquiagem nem nada que demorasse muito. Dumbledore silenciou o som da banda, subiu ao pequeno palco e ativou o feitiço sonorus.

- Para a alegria de todos, hoje será celebrado o casamento mais esperado do ano.

Todos bateram fortemente palmas e assobiavam. Dumbledore acenou para o pessoal da banda que começou a tocar a música de entrada. Neste momento, várias cabeças viraram para cima e viram Draco descendo as escadas, acompanhado por Narcisa. Logo em seguida, de cada lado da escada, desciam as madrinhas e os padrinhos.

Assim que chegaram até o diretor, cada um procurou seu exato lugar e aguardaram a noiva. Outra música começou a tocar e mais alta. A famosa e tradicional música de casamento, igualmente para bruxos e trouxas. Gina começava a descer as escadas, sozinha, segurando um buquê de flores.

Sorria a todo o momento para todos. Vestia um belíssimo vestido branco, levemente rodado, tomara-que-caia, cheio de brilhos e bordados. Parecia uma verdadeira princesa. Suas delicadas mãos cobertas por belas luvas que passavam um pouco o cotovelo. Lentamente caminhava até o noivo. Assim que chegou, este estendeu o braço e ficaram de frente para Dumbledore.

- Sejam bem vindos, meus amigos, a mais bela cerimônia do ano. Hoje, dia 15 de março de 2005, está sendo celebrada o casamento de nossos amigos, Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley. Que Merlim abençoe este casal tão lindo e tão cheio de amor. – Nesse momento, o padrinho de aliança, que fora Harry Potter, segurava uma pequena almofada que continha os dois anéis de ouro, perto do diretor. O loiro pegou a de Gina. - Draco Malfoy, aceita Virginia Weasley como sua esposa, para honrá-la e protegê-la, na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde, na doença, na riqueza, na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito. – Respondeu sorrindo, emocionado. Gina agora pegara a aliança de Draco.

- Virginia Weasley, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu marido, para honrá-lo e protegê-lo, na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde, na doença, na riqueza, na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

"Oooooh" ecoou no salão. Dumbledore sorriu e continuou a breve cerimônia.

- Agora são marido e mulher. Já pode beijar a noiva.

Draco ainda segurava a mão de Gina. Sorriram mais uma vez e se beijaram. Acabada a cerimônia, começaram a correr para o meio do salão e aproveitar o restante da festa. Por volta das 3h da manhã, o casal fugiu de limusine para sua nova casa. Como tradição, o noivo pegou-a no colo e levou-a até seu quarto. Deitou-a na cama, beijaram mais uma vez e então disse.

- Eu te amo. Nunca mais nada nos atrapalhará. Eu prometo.

- Eu te amo. Graças a você, sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Sorriram e se abraçaram. Finalmente estavam juntos para valer. Agora nada nem ninguém é capaz de separar essas duas almas que tanto se amam, afinal foi comprovado que "não há barreiras para o amor". Basta acreditar, que todos os sonhos um dia se tornarão realidade. Os anos se passaram e cada vez mais o amor deles cresciam, principalmente com a vinda de um casal de gêmeos, Carol e Gabriel, que tornou a vida de ambos, melhor.

FIM

N/a: Desculpe se decepcionei alguém... mas eu já sonhava com esse final desde o inicio da fic! Gente, valew todas as reviews! Vcs sao fantasticas! Olha, mto obrigada mesmo! Estou para iniciar outra fic, só nao sei pra qdo ainda... pois agora está um pouco complicado, em função do vestibular e tals.. mas se alguém quiser conversar comigo, aki vai o meu msn (nao lembro se ja colokei isso antes... mas eh karol "underline" weasley "arroba" hotmail "ponto" com(obrigada pelo incentivo de todas! Qualquer critica, sugestao, opiniao será bem vinda. Enfim... é isso! Ah sim, nao lembro qm me deu um toque sobre a idade de Gina e de Draco... hehehe, eu resolvi inventar que eles eram um ano meio atrasados, sabe? Soh para eles ficarem um pouco mais velho! Bom, um grande beijo a todos... e vou ficar com saudade! Por favor, me escrevam!


End file.
